From This Day Forward
by Dayoh
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger escape to a remote island for a private wedding and honeymoon, leaving the real world behind for a while.    *Author's Note* This story is a continuation in a series, starting with "Will The Real Mr. Manoso Please Stand Up."
1. Chapter 1

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter One**

The first Saturday of October ushered in a crisp and sunny autumn morning, the perfect day for traveling to a remote Turks and Caicos island. Padding around the bedroom in their high-rise apartment at Rangeman, Stephanie and Ranger were packing last minute essentials into suitcases. Resting on top of the bed, snuggled inside a separate garment bag, was Stephanie's wedding gown. The full length, champagne colored dress was cut from a soft, flowing chiffon material. The dress boasted a crinkled bust line and spaghetti straps that widened and crisscrossed at the back. Mother of Pearl beading accentuated the waistline, highlighting an elegant wedding gown.

A few weeks prior, with Lula, her mother and grandmother in tow, Stephanie had purchased the dress at a bridal boutique in the Burg. The dress had been on sale with a 30 percent discount, and after trying it on, Stephanie knew she'd found the perfect gown for her island nuptials. With a pair of borrowed tear-drop pearl earrings from her mother, and a blue lace embroidered handkerchief from her grandmother, Stephanie was all set for a private, unconventional wedding.

"Babe, did I pack my electric razor?" Ranger asked Stephanie, rifling through his carry on bag.

"I packed it inside your big suitcase," Stephanie said, tucking a pair of Via Spiga stilettos inside a shoe bag. The shoes were the same color as the dress.

Ranger offered Stephanie a half smile and said, "Already two steps ahead of me. You are on your way to being a perfect wife."

Laying the shoes inside the suitcase, Stephanie smiled. "Yeah, practice time is almost over."

Ranger walked to the other side of the bed and pulled his bride-to-be into his chest. Kissing her lips, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"All of this is kind of surreal. I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso in a few days. Honestly, I feel a little giddy."

"This is the real deal, babe. Believe it."

"How do you feel?" Stephanie asked.

Taking a moment to think about the question, Ranger finally said, "Fortunate."

"That's a nice way to put it."

"Yeah, I'm a nice guy."

Ranger grabbed two large suitcases and headed toward the bedroom door. "Tank's waiting for us in the garage."

"You're not going to sneak off and leave the country, are you?"

The corners of Ranger's mouth lifted a fraction of an inch. "With all those sex toys packed away for our honeymoon? Not a chance."

"Glad to see you have your priorities."

Smiling wide, Ranger said to Stephanie, "Our plane leaves in two and a half hours, babe. And I'll be sitting next to you when it takes off."

"That's comforting. I'll be down in a minute."

Stephanie and Ranger had decided to arrive in Turks and Caicos a week before their nuptials. There was a mandatory three day residency period before a marriage license would be granted on any Turks and Caicos Island. Plus, there would be another 48 hour waiting period in order to process the required documents needed for the license. The whole procedure would take five days, so Stephanie and Ranger would have a marriage license by Friday, and the ceremony was scheduled for Sunday.

During the last few weeks, Stephanie and Ranger had been in weekly contact with their Turks and Caicos wedding coordinator, a hired representative working for the island's hotel chain. Apparently, Caribbean weddings were big business, and most Turks and Caicos hotels provided affordable wedding packages that included personal wedding coordinators to guide soon-to-be-married couples through the local process.

For Stephanie, planning a second wedding had been stress free, and not half as expensive as her first trip down the aisle. Ranger had mailed off deposit checks and handled the travel arrangements, leaving Stephanie to fine tune every detail of the ceremony with the coordinator. The wedding would be short and sweet, no time consuming speeches or rituals. She and Ranger would deliver the standard catholic wedding vows, place the rings on the correct fingers, and Ranger would kiss his bride.

The wireless telephone on the nightstand chirped and Stephanie glanced at the caller ID display, answering on the second ring.

"Good morning, Grandma."

"We wanted to wish you and Ranger well before you left for the airport, and to make sure you packed everything you need."

"I'm all set. Everything's packed and ready to go. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"We love you, kiddo."

Stephanie felt a small pang of guilt stir in her stomach. Her mother and grandmother had not been very happy with the whole private ceremony idea. But planning the reception seemed to be enough to make them feel included in the process, and it also kept them preoccupied, which was a good thing.

"I love you all, too. I'll call as soon as we arrive at the villa."

"Okay. Here's your mother."

Stephanie's mother hastily passed on her well wishes and love and let Stephanie go. Hanging up the phone, Stephanie blinked back unwanted tears. She loved her family and liked being around them most of the time, but this wedding was meant to be a low-key, quiet event, with no drama or fan fare. So why did she feel so guilty?

Scooping up the garment bags shrouding her gown and Ranger's suit, Stephanie felt the remnants of spiced rum still metabolizing through her digestive system from two nights prior. Lula had thrown Stephanie a crazy wedding shower and bachelorette party, all in one night. After downing two glasses of wine while opening a variety of alluring sex toys and lingerie, in front of a few family members and friends, Stephanie and the group moved the party to a local night club on Franklin. At the club, the ladies enjoyed island drinks made from exotic fruit juices and rum. Stephanie's mother had participated in the shower, but skipped the night club. Grandma Mazur, on the other hand, had been a trooper, hanging with the party people until everyone was drunk and worn out.

Tank, Hal, and a couple of other Rangeman employees had planned a surprise bachelor party for Ranger, coercing him away from his desk around seven last night. Working on some last minute packing when Ranger had come in to shower and change, Stephanie didn't ask where all the guys would be celebrating. But her presumption that _boy's night out_ would include a popular strip club in downtown Trenton had been confirmed when Ranger crawled into bed around two- thirty in the morning, his libido in overdrive. Strip clubs had that kind of effect on most men.

When Stephanie made it down to the garage, Tank and Ranger were loading the suitcases into the back of the SUV. Pulling the garment bags from her hands, Ranger draped them over the top of the suitcases.

"Is that everything, babe?"

"That's everything. Grandma and Mom called to offer their love and well wishes."

"We'll check in with the family when we get to the island," Ranger said, studying Stephanie's face. "You're not suddenly feeling guilty about the private ceremony, are you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Stephanie said to Ranger, waving her hand dismissively. "We definitely made the right decision."

Tank opened the front passenger door for Stephanie and pointed his thumb in Ranger's direction. "Are you sure you want to marry this guy?"

Stephanie angled into the car and smiled at Tank. "Positive."

Ranger slipped into the back seat and Tank took the wheel, starting the engine.

"You're a brave soul, Steph," Tank said, smiling at Stephanie. "But all jokes aside, I'm really happy for both of you."

"Will you be our babysitter when we have a baby?" Stephanie asked Tank.

"I don't watch over kids, just Rangeman employees and cats."

Ranger let out a soft bark of laughter from the back seat. "Let's roll."


	2. Chapter 2

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Two**

Exactly two hours and thirty minutes after leaving Newark, the 75 seat CRJ aircraft carrying Stephanie and Ranger started its descent through the clouds, preparing to land at the Providenciales Airport. Having slept most of the way, Stephanie lifted her head off Ranger's shoulder as the pilot instructed the passengers to return to their seats, fasten their seatbelts, and shut off all electric devices. Ranger had spent most of his time on his laptop, using only 20 minutes of the whole flight to actually relax.

Stephanie stretched her arms over her head, working out the kinks in her neck and shoulders. And then she fastened her seatbelt and glanced at Ranger. "I hope you're not planning on working the whole time we're on vacation."

Ranger shook his head and closed the laptop, tucking the computer into its padded case. "No. I was just finishing up some last minute paper work. I'm all yours for the next 14 days, babe."

The Turks and Caicos Providenciales Airport was normal by Caribbean standards. Small yet efficient, it took Stephanie and Ranger 20 minutes to get through the immigration and customs line while their suitcases were being transferred to a small charter plane that would fly them to their final destination. The soon-to-be bride and groom had agreed to stay as far away as possible from the islands that attracted a lot of tourists. Through extensive research, they'd decided on a quaint, sleepy island by the name of Salt Cay.

According to the island's travel agency, vacationing on Salt Cay was like being in a different world. Locals used bicycles or golf carts as their basic means of transportation, when they didn't want to walk. And by all accounts, crime on the island was non existent. There would be no criminals, drug cartels or FTA's roaming the streets, just donkeys, chickens and cows.

Stephanie and Ranger's last vacation had landed them smack dab in the middle of a murder mystery at one of the most popular resorts in Mexico. The murder plot had ended badly for most of the characters involved, including a couple of hired killers who'd crossed paths with Ranger. Oddly enough, Stephanie and Ranger had escaped the mayhem unscathed. And they'd left Mexico with plans to never return.

It was half past one in the afternoon and Stephanie and Ranger had just over an hour to kill before their charter plane took off. A fresh tropical breeze washed over their faces as they exited the airport. The temperature was about 85 degrees, and the smell of salt water from the Atlantic Ocean filled their nostrils. Pulling in a deep, relaxing breath, Stephanie said, "That's the smell of freedom for two weeks."

"Best smell there is," Ranger agreed. "You want to grab a quick bite to eat before we leave?"

"Sounds good."

Since October was an off season for the Turks and Caicos Islands, the downtown streets of Providenciales were not packed with tourists, mostly locals going about their daily business. Vacationer's smiled at Stephanie and Ranger as they traveled in and out of souvenir shops and eateries. Cameras snapped, videos devices recorded, and families posed in various positions to get the perfect shot to send back home. Arm in arm, Stephanie and Ranger took in the sights as they strolled past a small police station and followed a small side street for three blocks before arriving at a moderate sized hut like structure with a roof made of straw. The scent of spicy food drifted out into the street, and a sign on the door read _Taste of the Caribbean._

"I smell jerk chicken, babe."

"Let's try it," Stephanie said, following Ranger through the front door.

A pretty woman standing well over 5'10 greeted Stephanie and Ranger at the door. A shade darker than Ranger, the woman's skin was as smooth as a baby's bottom, and she was wearing a short flamingo dress with festive colors.

"Good afternoon. Table for two?"

"Yes, please," Stephanie said, smiling at the woman.

Grabbing two menus, the woman led Stephanie and Ranger to a small booth in the middle of the packed restaurant.

"Your server will be right with you," she said, placing the menus on the table.

Ranger nodded and Stephanie said, "Thank you."

The eatery buzzed with chatter from afternoon patrons filling their hungry stomachs with a late lunch, Calypso music bellowing from the speakers.

"What's conch?" Stephanie asked Ranger, eyes scanning the menu.

"Ocean snail."

"Have you had conch?"

"Yes. My Grandmother cooks conch soup and fritters all the time. You'd probably like the fritters. They're deep fried."

"No fried foods for me. I have a wedding dress to get into."

Ranger raised a brow. "Hard to believe you're watching what you eat, babe."

"Just for the next few days. After next Sunday, I'm eating everything in sight."

"That's my girl."

When the waiter arrived, Stephanie ordered a salad with fresh crab meat and a light beer. Ranger ordered Jerk chicken, a garden salad, and a Corona.

"I look damn good in that dress," Stephanie bragged to Ranger as soon as the waiter left the table.

"You could show up in a brown paper bag for all I care. I just want you to show up."

"That's sweet. But you are really going to love the dress."

"I have no doubt. But you'll only be in it long enough to say I do. I'll have you out of it in record time."

* * *

><p>The Salt Cay Island was a small, remote hideaway, 30 minutes south of the Providenciales by air. Beautiful white sand beaches stretched as far as the eyes could see. Boats were scattered in the ocean, transporting tourists back and forth between the different islands. Arriving in Salt Cay was kind of like traveling back in time. The only automobiles that were on the roads were the taxis chauffeuring vacationers to their hotels.<p>

True to its reputation, the island's locals were indeed traveling the streets on bicycles and golf carts. Stopping several times to let a chicken or donkey cross the road, the cab driver finally pulled in front of the villa where Stephanie and Ranger would be staying for the next two weeks.

"We have arrived at your location," he said, pointing to a yellow and baby blue building.

Popping the trunk of the taxi, the middle aged driver with graying hair around his temples, slowly angled out of the cab and began unloading the suitcases.

The Alcoves of Salt Cay sat on beach front property in the hub of a historic district on Salt Cay Island. A yellow tiled walkway ran from the building's front office to the street where the cab was parked. Directly across the street was a beach filled with white sand, along with a few sunbathers lying on beach chairs. Each tropically painted villa was separated by a private entryway with numbered doors. Beautifully maintained island foliage framed the entry way of each door, allowing every villa to have its own private perimeter.

Handing off the luggage to Ranger, the driver smiled and closed the trunk. "Enjoy your stay. And enjoy the married club. I've been a member for 25 years."

Pushing a wad of cash into the driver's hand, Ranger said, "Thank you."

"Take care," Stephanie said, giving the driver a finger wave.

The front office lobby of the hotel was cool and quiet. A front desk clerk smiled at Ranger and Stephanie as they walked through the door.

"Mr. Manoso and Ms. Plum?"

"That's us," Ranger said, pulling out his wallet and showing his driver's license to the clerk.

Pulling up the reservation in the computer, the clerk said, "Your assigned wedding coordinator dropped of an envelope for you. She said it has important paperwork that needs to be filled out."

"That's probably the application for our marriage license," Stephanie offered.

Nodding his head with a smile, the clerk produced the envelope and an electronic key card for Stephanie and Ranger's assigned villa. "The registrar's office will be open on Monday. Your coordinator will pick you up bright and early Monday morning. Please have the application filled out, and make sure you take your passports, birth certificates, and divorce decrees with you as well."

"Will do," Ranger said, taking the key card and envelope from the clerk.

"And just a friendly reminder," the clerk continued. "The marriage license fee will be 100 dollars."

"Thanks for the reminder," Stephanie said through a smile. She and Ranger had prepared for this day, obtaining all the necessary documents for their marriage license a month prior.

"Congratulations! We hope you enjoy your stay at the Alcoves of Salt Cay."

Stepping over the threshold of the villa they'd be staying in for the next couple of weeks, Stephanie and Ranger set their suitcases by the door and carefully inspected the bottom half of the two story unit. The open space was bright and full of character and tropical décor. The main floor held a small kitchen with updated appliances, and a combined living and dining area. There was a sofa and loveseat covered in material decorated with palm trees. And the coffee table and end tables were made from rich wood and bamboo. A 40 inch, flat screen television was tucked inside a cabinet with sliding doors, and there was a round wooden dining table with four decorative chairs sitting in front of a large sliding glass door. Through the sliding glass door was a quaint patio with a spectacular view of the beach.

As part of their wedding and honeymoon package, Stephanie and Ranger had received a nice discount on the accommodations. The villa came with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a fully furnished kitchen stocked with pots, pans, dishes, and cooking utensils. Stephanie was not planning to prepare many meals, though. She wanted to fully enjoy her time off. And that meant cooking would be kept to a minimum.

"Home sweet home," Stephanie said, opening the patio door, padding outside. "This is absolutely beautiful."

Standing behind Stephanie on the patio, Ranger directed his glance toward the long stretch of crystal clear water and white sand. "Yeah, it's going to be hard to leave this place."

"Maybe you can open a Rangeman office on this island," Stephanie said, only half joking.

"I doubt they need a great deal of security here, babe."

"You're probably right. You think the refrigerator is stocked with food?"

"Not unless Ella is hiding in one of the rooms upstairs."

Stephanie turned to face Ranger and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So far, I love it here. Let's stay forever."

"There's no Tasty Pastry or Pino's, babe. You think you can survive?"

"I can learn to bake my own pastries, and make homemade pizza."

Ranger smiled lazily. "I can just picture you now, barefoot and pregnant, baking cookies in our island hideaway."

It was Stephanie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You're not thinking about having a baby, are you?"

Ranger pushed his hand under Stephanie's tank top and cupped one of her breasts in his palm. Then he trailed his other hand down to the zipper of her jeans. Slowly pulling the zipper down, he touched his lips to hers, teasing but not fully kissing her mouth.

"I'm thinking about _making_ a baby right now."

"Well, we might as well check out the bedroom," Stephanie said, locking her lips with Ranger's mouth, kissing him slowly.

Ranger broke the kiss and grabbed Stephanie's hand, pulling her back inside the villa. And then he ushered her up the stairs for a personal tour of the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Three**

After a satiating hour of skin on skin action, Stephanie and Ranger showered and slipped into comfortable island clothes. Ranger was wearing long, black cargo shorts and a light grey t-shirt that hugged every rippling muscle. Stephanie had slipped into a pair of jean shorts and a sky blue tank top. She'd pulled her curls into a pony tail on top of her head, and she had on blue flip flops with petite jeweled studs decorating the straps.

"We passed a small grocery store on the way here," Ranger said, slipping his feet into a pair of Adidas slide sandals. "It's a couple of miles from villa. We can walk or ride the bicycles for rent in front of the main office."

Shaking her head, Stephanie said, "I just took an hour ride with you."

Ranger's lips curved into a satisfied smile. "You need a cab?"

"We agreed to enjoy the full island experience while we're here, and the weather is perfect. A walk will be nice."

A warm, tropical breeze drifted off the ocean as small waves washed against the white sands of the beach. Strolling hand-in-hand down a sidewalk full of sand, Stephanie and Ranger made their way to the local grocery store, passing a couple of donkeys and a few chickens along the way. After walking a couple of blocks, Stephanie noticed a black and white dog trotting behind them, deciding to join the stroll.

Coming to a halt, she turned and leaned down, gently pushing her hand in front of the raggedy mutt's nose, giving him a whiff of her skin. Then she eased that same hand on top of his head and gently rubbed behind his ears. The medium sized dog looked at Stephanie with big brown eyes, tongue wagging, clearly enjoying the attention.

"He looks hungry," Stephanie said to Ranger as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the action.

"With all these chickens roaming around, I'm surprised he's not good and full."

"I suppose he prefers his chickens like I do," Stephanie said. "Dead and fried in hot oil, with a little seasoning for good measure. We'll get him something from the store."

"Babe."

Islander's passed Stephanie and Ranger on bicycles and golf carts, waving and smiling while going about their daily routines. An old man, who looked to be anywhere between 75 and 80 years old, was driving a battered golf cart and stopped on the side of the street as Stephanie inspected the dog. His skin was the color and texture of worn leather, confirmation of many years spent toiling under the hot island sun.

"You kids need a lift?" The old man asked in a slow island drawl, his voice raspy from old age.

Before Stephanie and Ranger could answer, the mutt jumped into the back of the golf cart and let out a woof to his new found friends, encouraging them to take the ride.

"Looks like your dog wants a ride."

"He's not our dog," Stephanie said, glancing at Ranger. "I think he's just anxious to get something to eat."

"You must be headed to Donnie's Food Mart," the old man guessed. "Hop in. I have to drive past Donnie's to get home."

Stephanie glanced at Ranger again, waiting for his silent endorsement. Ranger was checking the old man out, his eyes searching for any sign of trouble. Deciding the senior citizen could do no harm, Ranger escorted Stephanie toward the golf cart. And the mutt joined the old man in the front seat to make room for Stephanie and Ranger.

During the two mile ride, the old man talked non stop about his 50 year residency on the Salt Cay Island. A widower with four grown children, the man was a retired fisherman, and all of his kids had moved away. Currently, he made his living from palm reading, claiming to be Salt Cay's one and only clairvoyant. As he maneuvered the cart around clucking chickens like an expert race car driver, he offered his services to Stephanie and Ranger. Their decline was swift but polite.

Pulling in front of a quaint, green storefront, with white shutters and a salmon colored roof, the old man said, "This is your stop."

Stephanie, Ranger, and the dog angled out of the golf cart. Ranger pulled a money clip from his back pocket and peeled off a ten dollar bill, pushing it toward the old man.

"No thanks. There was no inconvenience on my part, young man."

"We appreciate the ride," Ranger said, shaking the old man's bony hand, tucking the money into his palm.

"Well, at least let me read your palm, then."

"Not necessary," Ranger said.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Stephanie told the old man, giving him a finger wave as he pulled his golf cart back on the road, waving goodbye.

The inside of the store was bigger than what it appeared to be from the outside. The air was cool and the shelves were neatly stocked with essentials to fill a refrigerator. Ranger didn't do the shopping thing, so he stayed outside, leaning against a wall, the mutt by his side.

Stephanie filled a small hand basket with a loaf of bread, a gallon of milk, cheese, peanut butter, potato chips, assorted fresh fruit, and deli meat. Grabbing a few cans of dog food and a container of doggie treats that resembled dried bacon, she padded to the counter and handed the acne laden cashier money to pay for the goods.

As soon as Stephanie stepped out of the store, the mutt danced around her feet, wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Pulling the container of doggie treats from the bag, Stephanie passed the rest of the groceries to Ranger.

"Babe, if you give him food he'll follow us back to the villa."

Stephanie tossed a dog treat toward the mutt. "I feel sorry for him."

The dog jumped up on his two hind legs, caught the treat in his mouth, and danced around as he chewed his food. And just as Ranger had predicted, the mutt followed them back to the villa, polishing off five treats along the way.

Opening the front door to the villa, Ranger looked down at the mutt and ordered him to stay put.

"We're leaving him outside?" Stephanie asked, looking into the dog's big brown eyes.

"Babe, he's filthy. He's staying outside."

Ranger set the groceries on the kitchen counter while Stephanie rummaged through the cabinets, finding two plastic bowls. She filled one with dog food and the other with cold water and set them outside on the front stoop.

An hour and a half later, Stephanie and Ranger had changed into swimwear for the beach. They opened the front door and the mutt was taking a nap under the shade of a bush. He opened his eyes, stood on all fours and stretched his back, ready for the outing.

Ranger cut his eyes to Stephanie.

"What?" Stephanie asked with her palms up. "He likes me."

"He likes the food."

"There are worse things," Stephanie said, walking back into the villa.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a cup of shampoo. We can bathe him in the ocean."

"Next you'll be giving him a name," Ranger complained.

"Krumpet," Stephanie said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Ranger stared at the dog for a moment, and then he looked at Stephanie.

"You know, he's probably belongs to someone else. He's too well behaved to be homeless."

"Yes, you're probably right. But he can be ours for the next couple of weeks."

The dog stared up at Ranger, as if waiting for his opinion.

Ranger looked annoyed. "Go get the shampoo, babe. Since you've invited Krumpet as our house guest for the next two weeks, he'll definitely need a bath."

Stephanie, Ranger, and Krumpet relaxed on the beach and played in the ocean for a couple of hours. And by the time they all got back to the villa it was close to eight p.m. Krumpet, freshly shampooed and tired from running on the beach, stretched out on the floor next to the sofa.

"The catering menus are in the kitchen," Ranger said to Stephanie. "I'll take a grilled chicken sandwich and a tossed salad."

"What should we order for Krumpet?"

"Krumpet has dog food."

"Yes, but he had dog food for lunch," Stephanie reminded Ranger.

Ranger looked at Stephanie with an empty expression. "And he'll have dog food for dinner, and breakfast tomorrow. We're not ordering room service for a dog."

Narrowing her eyes at Ranger, Stephanie said, "You don't have to sound so demanding, as if you have the final say."

Ranger didn't bother to respond to Stephanie's comment. As far as he was concerned, there'd be no further discussion on Krumpet's eating habits.

Sitting down on the sofa, Ranger picked up the remote control and turned on the television, resting his feet on the coffee table as a football game played on the screen. Stephanie watched her fiancé through narrowed eyes, frustrated with his 'case closed' attitude. Blowing out a defiant huff, she scanned the menu and dialed room service on her cell phone.

"I'm in villa 238. I'd like to order a turkey burger and fries, a grilled chicken sandwich with a garden salad, and two grilled cheese sandwiches, please."

Planting herself next to Ranger on the sofa, Stephanie picked up the remote and changed the channel to an irritating reality show. As a bunch of drunken teenagers frolicked in a hot tub on the screen, Ranger quietly cut his eyes to Stephanie.

"A burger, fries, and two grilled cheese sandwiches won't help you fit into your wedding dress next week."

"I'm not eating the grilled cheese sandwiches," Stephanie said, keeping her eyes on the television screen, feigning interest in the mind numbing reality show.

"You're not giving that dog the cheese sandwiches, Stephanie."

"Oh, yes I am."

Pulling the remote from Stephanie's hand, Ranger turned off the television and silently studied the rebellious woman sitting next to him. After a few tense seconds, Ranger finally said, "Why are you giving me attitude?"

Stephanie turned to look at Ranger. "Because I don't like that domineering attitude that you're giving me. And don't think for a minute that you are always going to get the final word on every decision."

Stephanie could see that Ranger was slowly losing his patience. But she didn't care. He'd pissed her off.

"Before you give me the whole _I am woman hear me roar_ routine," Ranger said evenly. "Let me remind you of who made the decision to adopt a stray dog for the next two weeks."

"If you don't want the dog to stay, why don't you just say that?" Stephanie asked Ranger, raising her voice a notch.

"Because you've already made the decision to buy him food, bathe him, name him, and order him room service. You didn't bother to include me in your decision making process."

Stephanie let Ranger's words hang in the air for a moment. Here she was, a few days from being a married woman, making decisions as if she were still a single woman, living on her own. And Ranger, being a man who was not a great communicator, had opted to use an alpha male routine to show his frustration with her decision. Did they need to talk or what?

Stephanie's shoulders slumped and she fell back into the cushions of the sofa.

"This is not about the dog, or room service, is it?"

Ranger shook his head. "We have to start thinking and acting like a married couple, babe."

"And that means including one another in the decision making process, and compromising," Stephanie added.

"If I'm expected to compromise on something I don't like, I expect you to at least meet me half way."

"I know it was foolish to order room service for Krumpet, especially after I'd already bought him dog food."

"I don't care about the grilled cheese sandwiches or the dog food, Stephanie. I just want to be included in the decisions that affect our household. And I need you to respect my decisions as the head of our family."

"I won't have a problem respecting your decisions, Ranger. I just hate when your decisions are wrapped in heavy-handed demands. I don't want to feel like I'm losing the ability to make my own choices because I'm a married woman."

"Well, I don't want to be the kind of husband who surrender's to everything you want, just to keep you happy."

"I would never expect you to do that." Stephanie said to Ranger. "And I'm not going to surrender to everything you want, just to keep you happy."

"Then we'll have to become highly skilled at finding the middle ground, right?"

"Most definitely," Stephanie agreed. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, babe."

"I'm not sure how to get rid of Krumpet now that he's comfortable."

"I don't mind having Krumpet around. But after tonight, he eats dog food every day. I think that's a fair compromise, seeing as Krumpet wasn't part of the wedding package."

"Deal."

"I'll try my best to tone down the heavy-handed attitude."

"You know, I actually like the alpha male attitude in certain situations," Stephanie said. "But in a disagreement, that kind of approach can be overbearing."

"Point taken."

Stephanie snuggled in close to Ranger and he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I really want to make our marriage work."

Kissing the top of Stephanie's head, Ranger said, "Our marriage will be fine, babe. We'll make it work."

Turning on the television, Ranger switched the channel back to the game just as room service arrived with a knock on the door. Then he kissed Stephanie on her neck, just below her ear. "Grab the door, babe. I've already missed part of the game."

With a small smile, he added, "If you don't mind."

Rolling her eyes at Ranger's lame effort to tone down the alpha male role, Stephanie stood to her feet and called out to Krumpet in an exaggeratedly loud voice. "Your dinner's here, boy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Four**

Awakened by a loud knock on the door, bright and early Monday morning, Krumpet barked at the perpetrator's audacity to disturb his sleep. Ranger, fresh out of the shower, was pulling on his clothes as Stephanie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, blow drying her hair.

"That must be the wedding coordinator," Ranger said, pulling a white t-shirt adorned with a black Nike logo over his head.

Stephanie shut off the dryer. "What did you say?"

"The wedding coordinator is here. Finish drying your hair. I'll let her in."

"I'm right behind you," Stephanie said to Ranger as he left the bedroom.

When Ranger reached the bottom of the stairs, Krumpet was standing at the front door, wagging his tail, concentrating on the wood panel as though it would open on its own accord. Ranger opened the door to find a petite, pleasantly plump Latina woman with shoulder length, auburn hair. The woman, who looked to be in her early fifties, was bright eyed and dressed in a casual sun dress and sandals.

"Good morning, Mr. Manoso. I'm Nela Barrios, your wedding coordinator."

Offering his hand by way of greeting, Ranger stepped aside to allow Nela inside the villa.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Barrios."

"Please call me Nela," the coordinator said, giving Ranger a firm, professional hand shake, smiling up at him. By the way Nela pronounced her words; Ranger guessed she was of Puerto Rican descent.

Krumpet sniffed at Nela's crotch and wagged his tail for attention.

Nela offered a familiar smile and leaned down to pat Krumpet's head. "I see you've met our community mutt.

Passing a curious glance Nela's way, Ranger said, "You know this dog? Who's his owner?"

Nela let out a jovial laugh as she scratched behind Krumpet's ears. "He'll stay with whoever feeds him. He's been roaming this property for a little over a year now. The tourists that stay here will feed him until they leave, and then he moves on to the next family."

"He sure has a first-rate hustle," Ranger said, looking down at the dog. "My fiancé has fed him, bathed him, and given him a name."

Ranger's disclosure pushed another belly laugh from Nela. "He might go a few hours without food, at the most. But for the most part, he's well taken care of by the tourists and the locals."

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked, coming down the stairs with a packet full of documents in her hand.

"We've been suckered by a scamming dog, babe."

Looking at the beaming coordinator through curious eyes, Stephanie asked, "He doesn't belong to you, does he?"

"No, he belongs to the community."

Nela pulled Stephanie in for a warm hug, as if they were long lost friends. "And you are the beautiful bride-to-be!"

Returning the friendly hug, Stephanie smiled down at Nela. "We've talked so much over the phone and through email, I feel like I know you."

"Yes, I know. Are you excited?"

"I'm very excited. I can't believe the wedding's only a few days away."

Looking at Ranger, Nela said, "You two sure make a lovely couple."

"Thank you," Ranger said, smiling at Nela.

"Well, let's get your paper work to the registrar's office so you can have your license by Friday," Nela said. "We'll get to the Providenciales Island by boat. And once we get back to Salt Cay, we'll stop by the site where you're nuptials will take place. I'd also like to take you to meet the photographer on the way back to the villa."

"Looks like we have a full schedule," Ranger said, escorting the women out of the villa. "Let's roll."

"The community mutt will have to sit this one out," Nela said.

"We're calling him Krumpet," Stephanie said to Nela.

Nela chuckled. "That's cute."

The trip to the Providenciales Registrar's Office was a 45 minute boat ride. After the proper paper work had been submitted to obtain a marriage license, Stephanie, Ranger, and Nela enjoyed a late breakfast at a local restaurant, and then they piled onto Nela's boat for the trip back to Salt Cay. After docking the boat, Nela used a golf cart to take Stephanie and Ranger to Balfour Town, the location for their wedding ceremony.

Balfour Town was the most developed area on the Salt Cay Island. The quaint township housed most of the hotels and tourist attractions the island had to offer. Walking along white sand framing an expansive body of turquoise water, Nela escorted Stephanie and Ranger to a wall made of stone. The stone wall was surrounded by a grassy knoll that overlooked the ocean. Positioned in front of the stone wall was a hand made, 91 inch wide matrimony arch covered in vines and tropical flowers. Stephanie had seen photos of the wedding arch on the Internet, but seeing it now, up close and personal, nearly took her breath away. It was truly gorgeous.

"This is where you'll share your vows," Nela said to Stephanie and Ranger.

A mild breeze was blowing across the hill, creating a peaceful vibe. Taking a moment to absorb the view, Stephanie and Ranger shared a glance, knowing they'd chosen the perfect place to make a lifetime commitment to one another.

"This is beyond what I was hoping for," Stephanie said to Ranger.

Holding Stephanie's gaze, Ranger nodded his head and said softly, "A perfect background for our wedding."

"I knew you'd both love it," Nela said to the couple. The photographer will take pictures and record the ceremony so you can share the memories with your family when you get back to New Jersey."

A familiar twist of guilt churned in Stephanie's stomach, and she felt a sudden longing for her mother and grandmother's presence. She wanted them to see how beautiful her wedding was going to be. Ranger pulled Stephanie into his arms, as if he could read her thoughts. Together, they stood quietly, staring at the ocean as the waves moved with the rhythm of the gentle breeze.

"We made it, babe. No looking back."

"I don't want to look back," Stephanie said, wrapping her arms around Ranger's waist. I'm ready to move forward as Mrs. Manoso. I can hardly wait until Sunday."

Sensing that the couple needed a few moments of privacy to soak in the moment, Nela excused herself. "I'll call the photographer to let him know we're on our way."

An hour later, Stephanie and Ranger were back at the villa. Stephanie was making sandwiches in kitchen while Ranger checked in at Rangeman. Krumpet was keeping his eye on Stephanie, licking his chops, watching her layer smoked turkey and cheese on top of whole wheat bread. The dog food didn't look half as appetizing as the deli meat and cheese.

Ranger was sitting on the sofa in the living room, talking to Tank on his cell phone, so Stephanie took a couple of slices of bread and slapped meat and cheese in the middle for Krumpet. It wasn't room service, but Krumpet enjoyed the sandwich just the same.

Walking into the kitchen just as Krumpet polished of his sandwich, Ranger raised an eyebrow. "I see Krumpet's testing out the deli meat."

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't poison before we ate it," Stephanie said coyly, licking mustard from her finger.

Ranger looked at Stephanie through amused eyes. "I'll deal with you later."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. But right now I'm hungry."

Stephanie placed the sandwiches on the small kitchen table, along with potato chips and two light beers.

"Are things okay at Rangeman?"

Taking a bite from his sandwich, Ranger nodded and chewed. "Tank said things are quiet. No burglaries or explosions. Everyone figures they're getting lucky because you're out of town."

"Not funny," Stephanie said, sitting next to Ranger. "I'm hardly ever the cause of explosions anymore."

Krumpet was sitting at Ranger's feet, staring at his sandwich, eyes begging for a second helping.

"Go eat your own lunch," Ranger said, pointing to the bowl on the floor.

Glancing toward the bowl, Krumpet showed no interest. He turned his attention back to Ranger, eyes all sad.

Throwing a handful of chips on the floor, Ranger said, "This dog should be in show business."

"Maybe you're just turning into a softy," Stephanie said through a mouthful of meat and bread.

"Never."

"What, with the island breeze, the laid back atmosphere," Stephanie pushed. "You're getting sucked in."

"You're probably right," Ranger admitted. "I could get used to this lifestyle."

"You don't miss Trenton?"

Shaking his head, Ranger answered, "No. Not yet. Everyone seems so relaxed and happy here."

"Island life will do that to you. No traffic jams, smog, or crime. What's not to love?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ranger took a swig from his beer bottle and looked at Stephanie. "Would you live in a place like this for a while?"

Glancing out of the patio window, admiring the long stretch of white sands and the blue ocean, Stephanie said, "Living in a place like this would be nice for a while, but I'd long for the city life, too. I'm a Jersey girl at heart."

Ranger nodded in understanding. "This would definitely be a nice escape, especially during the brutal winters in Jersey."

Now it was Stephanie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about a nice hideaway from Trenton's wicked winters, just for a few weeks every year."

"We can't afford a beach front home right now."

"Not right now," Ranger agreed. "But if we map out a strategic savings plan, a beach home might be a reality in a couple of years. We can always rent it out when we 're not here."

"An investment property that doubles as our vacation home," Stephanie said, rolling the idea around in her head. "Renting out the home would help alleviate extra costs and living expenses."

"You got it, babe."

"I like the way you think, husband-to-be. But won't my PI business slow that dream down a bit?"

"Not if we play our cards right," Ranger said, finishing his lunch. "We are not going to take out a loan for your PI business. I have enough connections to get what you need with cash. And once your business starts to generate income, our combined salaries will make it easier to get a loan for a vacation home, especially if it's going to be an investment property most of the year."

"Now you've got me all excited about a vacation home," Stephanie said, polishing off her sandwich.

"Good. Let's take advantage of all that excitement," Ranger said.

He looked down at Krumpet, pushed back from the table, and stood to his feet, padding to the back patio door.

"Public patio sex?" Stephanie asked Ranger. "That's risky."

"Krumpet's going to keep watch on the patio," Ranger corrected. "We'll need the villa all to ourselves for a while."


	5. Chapter 5

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Five**

Lying on the sofa with Ranger, her body resting on top of his, Stephanie nibbled her fiancé's earlobe, getting him revved up for round two. Round one had taken off in the kitchen, and then slowly moved to the cozy sitting area in the living room. The windows in the villa were open and a gentle breeze ruffled through the curtains, tickling Stephanie's damp skin as she kissed a trail along Ranger's neck.

Ranger's hands slid up and down Stephanie's back, his fingers drawing lazy, invisible circles over her skin. And then he cupped her bare ass in his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, a silent signal that he was ready for round two. Straddling Ranger's hips, Stephanie slowly rocked back and forth over his growing erection. And within a matter of seconds, he was as hard as steel.

Stephanie lifted her hips and slid down over Ranger's rigid member, snuggling him deep inside her warm center. For a full minute she remained still, holding Ranger's gaze, her curls falling into her face. Bracing her hands over his head, resting them on the arm of the sofa, Stephanie rode Ranger slowly, taking time to enjoy the soothing journey for a few minutes.

Stephanie loved taking the top spot from time to time. The dominate position offered physical leverage that amplified her pleasure zone. Taking advantage of the position, Ranger massaged Stephanie's breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Stephanie let out a deep throated moan as her hips stirred over Ranger's pelvic bone in a slow grind. She lowered her head to meet Ranger's lips, her breasts pressed against his broad chest as their bodies moved together in a fluent rhythm.

Holding Stephanie's ass in a tight grip, Ranger guided her up and down his shaft, steadily picking up the pace as they kissed fervently, their tongues keeping the same rhythm as their hips. Stephanie's muscles started to constrict, and she broke the kiss to pull air into her lungs. A familiar tinkling sensation moved down her spine and quickly exploded in an earth shaking orgasm. Ranger was right behind her, pumping his hips until his body trembled from the powerful release. Collapsing on top of Ranger's damp body, Stephanie let out a satisfied moan, her breath shallow, skin glistening with perspiration.

After a few silent moments, Stephanie and Ranger's breathing returned to normal, and Stephanie lifted her head, staring lazy eyed at Ranger. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. With his chest now rising and falling with ease, Ranger looked like he was in deep meditation.

"We're not going to have anything left for our wedding night," Stephanie whispered in Ranger's ear.

Opening one eye, Ranger said, "Babe, we have a box full of sex toys upstairs. We'll have plenty to do on our wedding night."

"Do you think our love making sessions will be this passionate after we've been married for a while?"

Ranger opened his other eye. "I think that'll be up to us. Marriage doesn't necessarily mean less passion."

"Kids can put a damper on an exciting sex life."

Ranger stared at Stephanie for a beat. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No bun in the oven just yet. But I'm afraid we're going to lose the intensity in our love life when we start a family."

"Right now, we're in an exciting stage in our relationship, babe," Ranger said honestly. "Things will definitely change once we have a baby. But we'll do what we have to do to keep our love life exciting; no matter how many kids we decide to have."

"You say that now, but you will probably see things differently when I have sagging breasts and stretch marks."

"Babe, you sure know how to ruin a mood."

Stephanie smiled and wrapped her hand around Ranger's manhood, stroking him gently. "What, you're no longer in the mood?"

The corners of Ranger's mouth lifted into a lazy smile. "That depends on your next move."

Hopping off Ranger, Stephanie padded into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Throwing the plastic bottle inside the microwave, she zapped it for a few seconds to take the chill off. When Stephanie sauntered back into the living room with the warm syrup, Ranger was already rigid with anticipation.

"Looks like _someone_ is in the mood," Stephanie teased.

Ranger watched Stephanie through fervent eyes as she poured a light stream of chocolate syrup over his erection.

"Oops, I've made a big mess," Stephanie said, feigning concern, watching the chocolate syrup drip down Ranger's member.

"I better get this cleaned up."

Using her mouth as a sponge, Stephanie cleaned up every bit of the mess she'd made.

* * *

><p>Stephanie and Ranger spent the next four days relaxing and getting better acquainted with the island. They enjoyed long bike rides on desolate trails, quiet dinners at local restaurants, and romantic nights on the beach under the stars. And the honeymoon hadn't even started yet.<p>

By the time Friday rolled around, Stephanie and Ranger felt like true natives of the island. Stephanie woke up at eight a.m. with the wedding ceremony on her mind. There were last minute things check off her list. She had to confirm her hair and make-up appointment, call Nela to make sure the marriage license was ready, and call the front desk to request a steam iron appointment for the wedding attire.

The hotel phone rang as Stephanie climbed out of bed. In full island mode, Ranger was dead to the world, his head pressed into a pillow.

"Good morning, Stephanie," Nela said in a sing-song voice. "We have some things to get done today. Are you up?"

"I'm up. Is our license ready?"

"Yes it is! I just got off the phone with the registrars' office."

"Great! What time should we pick it up?"

"I'm on my way to get you now," Nela said. "We'll pick up the license first, and then I'll take you to meet the stylist who'll be doing your hair and make-up. An employee from the hotel will stop by your villa this morning to pick up any clothing you want steam ironed for Sunday."

"Perfect," Stephanie said to Nela.

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour," Nela said and disconnected.

Stephanie was buzzing with excitement as she stepped into the shower. She was a couple of days away from being a wife for the second time in her life. But this time, she didn't have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Older and much wiser, Stephanie was optimistic about her future with Ranger.

While Ranger continued to sleep, Stephanie dressed in shorts and a stretchy tank top. And then she swiped a coat of mascara over her eyelashes and ran a brush through her wet curls. Pulling her wedding dress and Ranger's suit out of the closet, she carried them downstairs.

The hotel representative knocked on the door at nine o'clock sharp.

"Good morning, ma'am," the small framed man with brown skin said, greeting Stephanie with a bright smile.

Stephanie smiled back at the man. "Good morning. You have perfect timing."

Passing the garment bags to the attendant, Stephanie said, "My fiancé will be here when you return the dress, so please make sure it's inside the garment bag when you drop it off."

"Yes, ma'am," the attendant said, daintily scooping the bags from Stephanie's arms. "I'll return with the clothes this afternoon."

Ranger was lying on his stomach, head buried in a pillow when Stephanie walked back into the bedroom. She jumped on the bed and straddled his hips. Putting her mouth to his ear, she said, "Wake up, sleepy head."

Ranger opened his eyes and mumbled, "Why?"

"Our marriage license is ready. Nela's coming to pick me up any minute."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner," Ranger said through a yawn.

"You don't have to go. We'll be doing girl's stuff today, meeting the stylist and all."

"Okay. I'll sit this one out, then. What do you need me to do while you're gone?"

"Krumpet needs his breakfast. And a hotel attendant will drop off our wedding clothes this afternoon. Do not peek at my dress."

"Scouts honor," Ranger mumbled.

Stephanie kissed Ranger on the back of his head and climbed off him.

"Love you."

"Love you, too, babe."

A few minutes later, Ranger heard Nela's voice downstairs. He listened to the women chat for a few minutes, and then they left the villa. Angling out of bed, Ranger took his cell phone off the night stand and touched a number that was pre-set for speed dial.

"Stephanie just left," Ranger said when the person on the other end answered the phone. "I'll be there in an hour and a half."


	6. Chapter 6

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Six**

Stepping out of the shower on the morning of her wedding, Stephanie wrapped a soft towel around her body. Zora Leon, the wedding stylist and make-up artist, would be arriving at the villa around noon. So Stephanie wrapped her dripping hair in a towel and padded into bedroom to prepare for her arrival. Glancing at the empty bed, Stephanie missed her fiancé's company. Nela had reserved a separate room for Ranger the night prior, upholding an important wedding tradition. Ranger would not see his bride-to-be until she walked across the grassy knoll of the private beach to meet him at the wedding arch.

Stephanie picked up her cell phone and called Ranger. She wanted to hear his voice.

"Yo, babe," Ranger greeted Stephanie in a low, seductive voice.

Stephanie smiled into the phone. "Your voice sounds really nice right now. Did I wake you?"

"I've been up for an hour. What are your doing?"

"Just got out of the shower."

"Do you need help drying off?"

"There are some traditions we can't break. What are you going to do with yourself for the next few hours?"

"Feed Krumpet, grab breakfast, and then get a hair cut and shave. I've been invited to a wedding."

"What a coincidence!" Stephanie said. "I've been invited to a wedding, too."

"You want to be my date?"

Smiling again, Stephanie said, "I'll be ready at three o'clock."

"I'll be there waiting for you, babe."

By twelve-thirty p.m., Nela and Zora were buzzing around the villa, taking care of business. Nela's ear was glued to her cell phone, contacting the photographer and marriage officer, making sure they were both prepared for the wedding. Zora had a hand full of Stephanie's hair, straightening her curls with smoothing lotion and a flat iron. Stephanie had decided to go with a sleek, elegant up-do for her wedding, in hopes of warding off any unexpected hair calamities.

Sitting in a chair in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Stephanie watched as Zora worked patiently with her hair. The stylist was getting each and every strand of hair sleek and shiny.

"You have stubborn curls, chile," Zora said in a Jamaican accent.

A transplant from Kingston Jamaica, Zora had been a wedding stylist on the Salt Cay Island for 15 years. And just like Nela and the photographer, Zora's services were included in the wedding package.

"You're doing a wonderful job," Stephanie said, admiring Zora's skills.

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, a twist of longing coiled in Stephanie's stomach. Years ago, during her first wedding, this scene had included her mother and grandmother. Zora was a nice lady and all, but Stephanie was missing the familiar comfort of the matriarchs in her family. If they were here now, they'd be the one's fussing over her hair and make-up, driving her crazy in a loving kind of way. Stephanie was tempted to pick up the phone and call them, just to hear their voices.

Nela popped her head into the bathroom and smiled. "I'm going to check on your husband-to-be. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Tell him I said hi," Stephanie said, giving Nela a finger wave.

"Keep dat head still, chile," Zora scolded Stephanie, sweeping a silky mane of hair into an up-do with the precision of a surgeon.

"My bad," Stephanie said, watching Zora carefully. "You're amazing."

Zora smiled at her handy work. "I know dat, gurl."

Placing gold, butterfly shaped hairpins on either side of Stephanie's head to hold the strands in place; she pulled a sleek shock of hair over the right side of Stephanie's face, just above her right eye, molding the style in place with a light mist of holding spray. Standing back a couple of steps, Zora stared at Stephanie through the mirror.

"Look at you, chile! You look beautiful. And you don't even have dat dress on yet."

Stephanie patted her hair and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "I love it. It's simple and elegant. This is exactly what I wanted for my beach wedding."

Zora was ten minutes into the make-up part of her session when Nela popped her head into the bathroom again.

"Oh my goodness, Stephanie, your hair is beautiful! I told you Zora was the best on the island. Now let's push it into high gear, Zora. We have to get Stephanie into her dress."

"How's Ranger doing?" Stephanie asked Nela.

"As cool as a cucumber," Nela said through a smile.

Stephanie smiled proudly as Zora swiftly rubbed a silky, naturally hued foundation into her skin, adding a hint of blush to her cheeks. By two o'clock, Zora had Stephanie's face glowing and beautiful. And by two-fifteen, Stephanie was standing in the middle of the bedroom, wearing a nude colored, strapless lace bra and matching lace thong panties. Stephanie stepped into the dress and Nela and Zora carefully pulled the supple material up over her hips, pushing her arms through the thin straps.

"Turn around, chile," Zora said, rotating Stephanie's body so she could adjust the straps of the dress across her back. Hurried hands smoothed and pulled at the dress as Stephanie focused her attention on the front of the gown, smoothing the material with her hands. Then a pair of hands took Stephanie by her shoulders and turned her around, and she was suddenly staring at her mother and grandmother.

"Surprise!" Helen and Grandma Mazur said in unison, smiling wide. Stephanie let out a little shriek and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide with astonishment.

"Oh my God! What's going on? Where did you two come from?"

Grinning from ear to ear, "Helen said sheepishly, "We hope you're not upset. Ranger wanted us to surprise you."

Stephanie felt a rush of relief sweep over her body, like a wave from a tsunami. Words couldn't describe how happy she was to see these two women standing in front of her. Tears sprung to her eyes and Zora gasped in horror.

"Oh, no, chile! We don't have time for another round of make-up!"

Ignoring Zora's worried plea, Stephanie wrapped her mother and grandmother in her arms and the women held her tight. She was trying hard to keep it together, but a single tear made its way down her face, in spite of her efforts. Zora rushed to the bathroom for her make-up case, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"You're not mad at us for showing up, are you?" Grandma Mazur asked Stephanie. She was wearing a salmon colored, chiffon dress with a string of pearls around her neck and pearl clip-on earrings to match.

Helen was equally stunning in a cream colored dress made from batiste material. She had small gold hoops in her ears, cream colored pumps on her feet, and a dainty handbag to match.

"I've been thinking about you two all day," Stephanie said to her mother and grandmother. "I'm so glad you're here."

Zora quickly dabbed at Stephanie's face with her make-up sponge, fussing under her breath. Wearing a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon, Nela looked on, admiring the surprise family reunion while Helen and Grandma Mazur carefully inspected Stephanie from head to toe.

"You're a beautiful sight," Grandma Mazur said, smoothing out Stephanie's dress.

"Simply stunning," Helen agreed, grabbing Stephanie's shoes off the bed. She bent down and pushed her daughter's feet into the champagne colored heels.

"When did you get here?" Stephanie asked her mother as Nela and Zora quietly slipped out of the bedroom, handing over the reins.

"Friday night," Helen said, giving Grandma Mazur one pearl drop earring to put in Stephanie's ear while she put in the other.

"We're staying on an island ten miles from here," Grandma Mazur said. Turks Island."

"After you left the villa yesterday morning, Ranger came to get all of us."

Looking toward the bedroom door, Stephanie said, "All of whom?"

Helen looked sheepish again. She really didn't want to ruin Stephanie's day.

"Your father and Ranger's parents are here, too. Armena is hiding in the hallway. She said if you were upset about us being here, she'd be the first one on the boat back to Turks Island."

Stephanie beamed with delight. Her father was here to walk her across the white sands, and Ranger's parents were present to finally witness their son's commitment to a settled existence. Life couldn't get any better at the moment.

"Armena, get in here!" Stephanie yelled through the bedroom door.

Armena opened the door and peeked into the bedroom. "Are you okay with us being here, honey?"

"Please get in here and give me a hug," Stephanie said. "I'm thrilled that you're all here."

Armena stepped into the room and looked Stephanie over. Then she put a hand over her mouth and her eyes welled up with tears.

"You're so beautiful. I can't wait to see my son's face when he lays his eyes you."

Blinking rapidly, Stephanie swallowed hard. Zora was going to kill her if she messed up her make-up again.

Stephanie embraced her mother-in-law and kissed her cheek. Armena's long, straight hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She was wearing an organza dress, the color of a pink rose. Like Grandma Mazur, she also had on a string of pearls.

"How long has Ranger had this planned?" Stephanie asked the women.

"A few months back," Grandma Mazur said through her dentures. "He thought it would be nice to at least have a few members of the combined families here for support. Don't worry, though, it's just the four of us. You'll see everyone else at the reception back home."

Stephanie was far from worried. At the moment, she was elated to have all the parents in tow to witness her and Ranger's wedding ceremony. A private wedding had initially seemed like a good idea. But once she was on the island, finalizing the wedding plans, she longed to have her family near. For months, Ranger had worked behind the scenes, making sure their big day would truly be special. He'd made her one very happy woman today. And she hadn't even said _I do_ yet.

"I can't even find the words to say how happy I am right now," Stephanie said, glancing at her support team. "How do I look? Am I ready to go?"

"You're ready, sweetie," Armena said.

Grandma Mazur grabbed the blue handkerchief of the bed, Helen took her daughter's hand, and then all the women escorted the bride out of the bedroom.

At two fifty-five, the women arrived at the wedding site in Balfour Town, pulling up in two separate golf carts. Stephanie, Grandma Mazur, and Helen, who was at the wheel, climbed out of one, and Armena, Nela and Zora angled out of the other. They all fussed with Stephanie's dress while Zora made sure her hair was still in place. After Nela placed a bouquet of tropical flowers in Stephanie's hand, they all walked toward the grassy knoll.

Already in place at the arch, Ranger stood next to his father. Ernesto was dressed in a casual, light gray suit with a white dress shirt open at the collar. And Ranger, waiting patiently for his bride, looked like he'd stepped right off the cover of a special beach wedding edition of GQ magazine. Strikingly handsome, his silky, dark hair was freshly cut, and he was wearing a

3-piece, Irish cut linen suit, tailor made to fit every muscle on his body. The suit's ivory hue complimented Ranger's smooth, brown skin perfectly. A white dress shirt with a champagne colored tie completed the remarkable ensemble. Krumpet was asleep on the grassy knoll. Apparently, he'd attended one too many weddings on the beach.

The marriage officer, a stocky man in his mid-sixties, watched from his place under the wedding arch as Frank walked up the small incline of the grassy knoll to escort his daughter to her groom. Like Ernesto, Frank was also wearing a casual suit a couple of shades darker than Ranger's ensemble. He had on a cream colored dress shirt, but no tie.

As the women handed Stephanie off to her father, he took one look at his daughter and gathered her into his arms, giving her a warm hug. A man of few words and restrained emotion, he said, "You ready to make this walk again?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

Stephanie linked arms with her father and they walked together across the white sands toward the arch.

There were no chairs on the beach, so the family stood in a semi circle around the wedding arch, along with Nela and Zora. The photographer, a tall, thin man with a thick head of light-colored hair, was already recording Stephanie and her father as they walked toward the small crowd.

Zoning in on his prize, Ranger seemed to stop breathing as Stephanie slowly approached him with her father on her arm. She locked eyes with her man and everything around them seemed to fade. For a beat, it was just the two of them, on a beautiful beach, gazing into each other's eyes. It wasn't until Stephanie reached his side that Ranger came out of the trance he seemed to be in. Frank threw him a look that silently said, "_Don't screw this up_," and then he kissed Stephanie on her cheek, taking his place by his wife's side. This was the second time he'd given his daughter away, and he wanted it to be the final time.

Ranger kept his eyes locked on Stephanie as he covered her hands with his.

"Are you okay?" He asked Stephanie in a whisper, making sure the surprise wasn't too much."

"I'm ecstatic," Stephanie said, glowing under the rays of the island's sun. "You've made me very happy."

His eyes dark and passionate, full of adoration, Ranger brought Stephanie's hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. "You're beyond beautiful, babe."

"You're quite a vision yourself," Stephanie told Ranger. "Are we going to do this or what?"

Ranger looked at the marriage officer and nodded his head lightly.

Twenty minutes later, after the standard vows were shared, and the rings securely placed, the marriage officer declared Ranger and Stephanie man and wife. Then he gave Ranger permission to kiss his bride. Without a second of hesitation, Ranger pulled Stephanie into his arms and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl inside her Via Spigas. And he didn't let her go for a while.

"We don't have all day," the marriage officer finally said, smiling as he glanced at his watch. "Break it up!"

Stephanie reluctantly pulled her lips away from Ranger's mouth, using a thumb to gently wipe lipstick off his lips. Glancing at her husband with a seductive stare, Stephanie silently teased Ranger with her eyes.

"Boy, the temperature just shot up one hundred degrees," Grandma Mazur said, fanning her face with her hands as everyone stood laughing and clapping, surrounding Stephanie and Ranger.

Ranger's lips spread into a megawatt smile and he kissed Stephanie one more time for good measure. The marriage officer raised both hands, quieting everyone down to make the official announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso!"

Claps, hoots and hollers arose from the small audience, and Stephanie and Ranger took it all in, fully absorbing the reality of the moment. Finally, it was a done deal. Joined together as one, on a beautiful island with their family, Stephanie and Ranger were now man and wife. Wide awake and excited by all the clapping, Krumpet ran around in circles, chasing his tail, barking, and jumping up and down. The photographer gracefully moved around the crowd, recording the joy from every angle.

Ranger wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist, pulled her tight to his body, and said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Manoso. I love you."

Encasing her arms around her husband's neck, Stephanie smiled and said, "Mrs. Manoso loves you more."


	7. Chapter 7

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Seven**

After the photographer had finished taking pictures of the bride and groom, arranging various poses along the beach front and grassy knoll, Stephanie and Ranger were driven back to the villa to change out of their wedding attire. The Plums and Manosos were scheduled to leave the island in a few hours, and Stephanie and Ranger had agreed to join them for a quiet dinner at a local restaurant before they left.

Pausing at the front door of the villa, Ranger lifted Stephanie into his arms and carried her over the threshold. The front desk staff had left a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket, and a vase full of freshly cut flowers on the dining room table. Ranger carried his bride up to the bedroom and gently placed her on her feet.

The staff had obviously been busy. They had also transformed the bedroom into a lovely honeymoon suite. Rose pedals were densely scattered across the king size bed, and a line of candles softly flickered along the length of the dresser. Chocolates, wrapped in gold leaf paper, boasting a dedication to _Mr. and Mrs. Manoso_ in elegant cursive writing, rested on each pillow. Sitting on the winsome wood nightstand were two champagne flutes etched with an identical moniker.

Stephanie and Ranger glanced around the room, drawn into the romantic ambiance.

Stephanie walked to the bed and picked up a chocolate, rubbing a finger over the inscription. "I'm your wife. I'm Mrs. Manoso."

Walking up behind Stephanie, kissing the soft skin on her neck, Ranger said, "Yes you are, babe. I'm very happy about that."

Helping Stephanie out of her gown, Ranger carefully slid the chiffon fabric down her shoulders and over her hips. Eyes scanning the lace bra and thong panties, Ranger ran a hand along Stephanie's ass as she stepped out of the material.

"We'll keep dinner short and sweet," he said, eyes dark with passion. Our parents will understand."

Stephanie unsnapped her bra and placed it over Ranger's shoulder. Then she posed in front of her husband, wearing only heels and thong panties. Without a word, Ranger swiftly scooped Stephanie off her feet and laid her down on the bed, right on top of the rose pedals.

"We're going to be late for dinner," Stephanie warned Ranger.

Ranger slid Stephanie's panties over her hips. "Dinner can to wait."

Two and a half hours later, after enjoying a four-course meal at a fancy restaurant, Stephanie and Ranger escorted their family members to a loading dock in Balfour Town. At the dock, a private boat was waiting to take them back to Turks Island.

"What time are you all leaving tomorrow?" Stephanie asked them.

"We're all on the same flight, leaving tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock," Ernesto answered for the group, a toothpick hanging from his mouth.

"We did a heck of a lot of shopping on Friday," Grandma Mazur said. "I had to buy an extra suitcase for the trip back home."

Frank mumbled something under his breath and Helen cut her eyes to him, issuing a silent warning.

"I'm glad you all had a couple of days to enjoy the island," Stephanie said, hugging each family member in turn. "Call us when you land in Trenton."

Ernesto let out a jovial laugh. "I guess that's our queue to get our asses on the boat so the newly weds can get on with their honeymoon."

Ranger smiled wide, escorting his family onto the boat. "It's a beautiful night for a boat ride."

"Make sure you try out the flavored body oils," Grandma Mazur reminded the bride and groom, waving goodbye. "That strawberry one is the best!"

Ernesto and Armena laughed out loud. They were starting to get used to Grandma Mazur's off-handed remarks. Looking at the couple remorsefully, Helen crossed her chest and rolled her eyes as she climbed onto the charter boat with Frank's support. "We should have left her in Trenton with Jerome."

* * *

><p>Stephanie padded out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, running a brush through her damp curls. Ranger, wearing black, silk boxers, was pouring champagne into the flutes. He passed a glass to Stephanie and kissed her lips before taking a sip of the bubbly.<p>

"How do you feel?"

Stephanie took a long sip of the smooth champagne and glanced at Ranger over the rim of her glass, pondering his question for a beat.

"I feel like I'm floating on a soft cloud right now," she said, setting her flute down on the night stand. "You know, the first time I walked down the aisle, there was so much doubt swirling in my mind. But when I stepped off that golf cart today, and looked into your eyes, I knew I was doing the right thing. What about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel the same way," Ranger said, pulling Stephanie into his chest. "This has been a perfect day, babe."

"It has been a perfect day. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"So you were truly okay with my surprise?" Ranger asked Stephanie, studying her face.

"I was blown away. It was such loving, unselfish sentiment. When did you decide to surprise me?"

"A few weeks after Julie left this past spring," Ranger said through a lazy smile. "I guess I was feeling the whole family type vibe."

"That's what I love about you, Stephanie said, snuggling into Ranger. "You're good at anticipating my needs."

"I was happy to include my parents this time around," Ranger admitted. "They barely knew my first wife."

Looking at Ranger, Stephanie said, "Did you notice your mother kept talking about babies throughout dinner?"

Setting his flute down next to Stephanie's glass, Ranger nodded his head. "She has plenty of grandchildren. I'm not sure why she's pressing for more right now."

"We joke a lot about being parents," Stephanie said. "But I suppose we should start to seriously consider that possibility."

Ranger was quiet for a beat, turning the idea over in his head.

"Or maybe not," Stephanie said, studying Ranger.

Lifting the corners of his lips into a smile, Ranger said, "I'm just trying to picture us with a baby. I really want to wrap my mind around that for a while."

"Does the thought scare you as much as it scares me?"

Ranger shook his head. "Not anymore. My views on fatherhood have changed a lot over the last couple of years."

Stephanie stared at Ranger, a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you think we have what it takes to be good parents?"

"I think we'll have to live and learn, just like most parents."

Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Ranger. "I'd like to get my PI business up and going before I get pregnant."

Sitting down next to Stephanie, Ranger said, "Okay. But would you really want to work full-time with a baby?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"In that case, we should probably wait a year or two before we have a baby. See how things pan out with your business."

"I agree. But what if we slip up?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

"Then we'll have a baby," Ranger said with self-assurance. "And plan accordingly."

With that resolution, Stephanie hopped off the bed, padded to her suitcase, and rummaged through the clothes, pulling a decorative, leather bag from the bottom.

"Enough with all this serious talk," she said, crawling back onto the bed, bag in hand. "Let's have some fun."

"I like chocolate," Ranger said as he inspected the assortment of sex gadgets inside the bag.

"You like what I do with chocolate," Stephanie corrected.

Pulling a six inch, pink dildo from the bag, Ranger studied the life-like toy with a smirk on his face. "Kind of small, don't you think?"

"Probably average," Stephanie said. "I'm used to above average."

Ranger threw the dildo into the far corner of the room. "Let's start with the massage oils."

Pulling three different oils out of the bag, Ranger called out the flavors.

"Strawberry, chocolate and peach."

He tossed the strawberry oil into the loser corner with the pink dildo. "I can't use a flavor that your grandmother has endorsed."

"Smart choice," Stephanie agreed. "You love peaches."

"And you really like chocolate," Ranger said.

Stephanie offered Ranger a coy smile. "Peach on me, and chocolate on you."

"Deal."

Stephanie dropped her towel to the floor and helped Ranger out of his silk boxers.

"Face down," Ranger said through a soft voice, removing the cap from the bottle of peach flavored oil.

Stephanie did as she was told, resting on her stomach, head snuggled into a pillow.

Straddling Stephanie's hips, Ranger poured oil into the palms of his hands and rubbed them together slowly, warming the silky liquid with his body heat. Starting above Stephanie's waist, he massaged the oil into her neck and shoulders, kneading the muscles with his thumbs to create a little pressure. Moving like a professional masseuse, Ranger slid his hands up and down Stephanie's spine, applying a little pressure at the small of her back.

"That feels so good," Stephanie mumbled into the pillow, eyes closed.

Ranger took his time, sliding over the dip in Stephanie's lower back, coming to rest on the curve of her ass, massaging more oil into her skin. Stephanie's loins were on fire, her center pulsing with anticipation. She pushed her hips up off the bed and pressed her ass into Ranger's erection, giving him an open invitation.

Ranger leaned forward, resting his chest against Stephanie's back, and whispered in her ear.

"Not yet. Turn over."

Obeying the command, Stephanie relocated onto her back and Ranger poured a second helping of oil into his hands. He swiftly went to work on Stephanie's breasts, sliding his thumbs over her erect nipples, pinching them gently. His mouth soon followed the same path as his hands, and Stephanie let out a soft moan as Ranger's tongue danced across her protruding nipples, devouring the sweet and fruity oil.

Kissing a path down Stephanie's body, Ranger stopped just below her navel. Grabbing the oil, he tipped the bottle, allowing the thick liquid to fall in a steady stream over Stephanie's mound. She opened her legs expectantly as Ranger massaged the oil between her thighs, using his hands to caress her gently, pushing a couple of fingers inside her wet passageway, stroking her spot. Another guttural moan escaped from Stephanie's lips, and Ranger pushed her knees in the air and bowed his head between her legs, catching every drop of oil with his tongue.

Clamping her thighs around her husband's head, Stephanie's muscles began to constrict with an approaching orgasm. All of a sudden, Ranger's tongue stopped, mid stroke. And in on swift movement, he anchored himself over Stephanie's body and pushed his erection deep inside her center. Stephanie locked her ankles at the small of Ranger's back and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. Then they rocked together in a slow and steady dance, building momentum until the end came in a familiar climatic explosion, leaving both of them spent and out of breath.

20 minutes later, Stephanie was returning Ranger's favor. Ranger claimed he didn't need an extended version of foreplay, choosing to forego the full body massage. So, with her hands full of chocolate flavored oil, Stephanie focused on Ranger's steel like erection, her hands moving up and down his member until it was literally throbbing. With her mouth, she milked him slowly, tasting the sweet chocolate on her tongue. And in the matter of minutes, the muscles in Ranger's legs grew rigid as an orgasm slammed his body. Letting out a deep throated growl, Ranger kept a hand tangled in Stephanie's curls as her mouth rode out his orgasm.

A half hour later, after a short cat nap, Stephanie opened her eyes to find Ranger pulling a string of anal beads from the bag of sex toys.

Examining the small, oval shaped objects with a curious eye, Ranger said, "I want to try these out."

Sitting up in bed, Stephanie said, "I think they'll be easier to maneuver if you get on your knees and bend over the foot of the bed."

Ranger gave Stephanie a raised eyebrow. "I don't' think so."

"You said you wanted to try them out."

"I want to try them on you, babe."

"You like adventure," Stephanie pointed out. "I'll be gentle."

"There's not enough adventure in the world," Ranger said, dangling the beads in front of Stephanie. "Tag, you're it."

"You are not putting those beads up my ass," Stephanie said to Ranger, shaking her head. "That's just too freaky."

Smiling wide, Ranger threw the beads across the room to join the other rejects. "Okay, the beads are out."

Grabbing the goodie bag, Ranger pulled out a purple butt plug and held it up to the dim light in the room. The jelly butt plug was huge and oddly shaped. It looked like something from a horror flick.

"I'm sensing a freaky theme here," Ranger said, turning on the vibrating plug.

"Not a chance," Stephanie said, shaking her head at Ranger. She stared at the gadget with a disgusting look on her face. "That looks painful."

Tossing the butt plug, Ranger pulled another contraption out of the bag. This one was a large, brown penis sleeve with raised nodules all over it.

"You'll enjoy this one," Ranger promised Stephanie.

"I don't know," Stephanie said, gawking at the funny looking thing.

Sheathing his erection with the penis sleeve, Ranger grabbed Stephanie, placed her on her back, and threw her legs over his shoulders.

"The ridges are for extra stimulation," Ranger said, positioning his hips between Stephanie's thighs, ready for action. "If you can't handle it, let me know."

Stephanie stretched her arms over her head and grabbed the headboard. "Go for it."

Ranger entered Stephanie slowly, sliding into her warmth, inch by inch, until he was buried deep inside of her.

"You okay, babe?"

Stephanie closed her eyes, enjoying the heightened sensation. "I'm good. This one's a keeper."


	8. Chapter 8

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Eight**

Taking full advantage of their last week on the Salt Cay Island, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso enjoyed a snorkeling excursion on Monday, a bicycle tour of the island on Tuesday, and a couple of relaxing days on the beach Wednesday and Thursday. On Friday the newlyweds spent all day on the Grand Turk Island, shopping and sightseeing. They filled their nights with visits to fine-dining restaurants, walks along the beach and hot, steamy sex. After two weeks on a tropical island, the real world was patiently waiting for them back in Trenton.

Sunday morning was just as clear and beautiful as the day had been on Stephanie and Ranger's arrival. Suitcases resting by the front door signaled the end of the honeymoon.

"I don't want to leave," Stephanie said to Ranger as they prepared to depart the villa.

"We can come back next year for our anniversary," Ranger said. "And while we're here, we'll look at a few properties, just to get a good grasp on the housing market."

"That'll be great," Stephanie said, glancing at Krumpet, wondering what would happen to the mutt once they were gone.

Ranger watched Stephanie as she admired the dog through pitiful eyes. "I suppose you want me to call the airport and see how much it's going to cost to fly Krumpet to Trenton."

Stephanie stared at Krumpet for a beat, and then shook her head. "Krumpet's made a life for himself here on the island. He's a survivor."

Turning her attention to Ranger, she continued. "But I've been thinking, maybe we should get a dog of our own in a few months."

"Rex will be jealous."

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah, that's probably true. But he'd get used to the idea after a while."

Hinting at a smile, Ranger said, "A dog is a huge responsibility."

"Yeah, I know. He'd have to be fed and walked every day, bathed on a regular basis, and entertained with a Frisbee," Stephanie said, trying to talk herself out of the idea.

"We're at the apartment most of the time," Ranger said. "Not a lot of room for a dog to run around and play."

"We could get a small dog."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "You mean one of those little dogs that sit inside of a purse and yaps all day?"

"Yes."

"Not happening."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "What happened to compromise?"

"If my concession means toting around a frou-frou dog like Paris Hilton, then we're going to have a problem, babe."

Blowing out a sigh, Stephanie said, "Sorry I brought it up."

"You don't have to apologize, Mrs. Manoso," Ranger said, kissing Stephanie on her cheek. "We'll agree to disagree on this one."

"What about a medium sized dog, like Krumpet?"

"A medium sized dog might be an option down the road, but do we have to decide right this minute?"

"No, we can discuss it later," Stephanie said, bending over to rub Krumpet behind his ears.

A taxi driver pulled in front of the villa and blew the horn. Ranger opened the door, grabbed the two heavy suitcases and said, "Let's roll."

Stephanie grabbed the garment bags and followed Krumpet and Ranger out the door. The cab driver helped Ranger load the trunk and they all piled into the car. As the driver pulled away from the curb, Stephanie glanced out of her window, scanning the sidewalk for Krumpet. But the dog had quickly disappeared. Turning in her seat to stare out the back window, her eyes scanned the area for the mutt. Then she spotted the dog, trotting toward a family of four on bicycles. A little girl, wearing long pony tails under a pink helmet, pointed at Krumpet and smiled. And Krumpet followed the family down the street, tail wagging, tongue hanging out his mouth.

Following Stephanie's gaze, Ranger let out a soft bark of laughter. "Didn't take him long to find a new family. That dog's a con artist."

* * *

><p>The ringing of a telephone pulled Stephanie from a deep slumber. With one eye open, she pulled the cordless phone from its cradle on the nightstand and mumbled, "Hello."<p>

"Stephanie, it's your mother. Did I wake you up?"

"What time is it?" Stephanie asked her mother. She'd probably been awake for hours.

"Ten-thirty in the morning."

Stephanie's other eye popped open and she sat straight up in bed. Reaching over to wake Ranger, she said, "Crap, we overslept."

But Ranger was gone. He was back to his regular routine, up bright and early to start the work week.

"I was just making sure you two got home safely."

"We're home. And I'm late for work. I'm glad you called when you did. I might have slept until noon."

"You're still on island time," Helen said. "Get ready for work. I'll call you later."

Stephanie hung up the phone and crawled out of bed, stretching the kinks from her muscles. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Ranger. Even though she only worked part-time for Rangeman, she always tried to be on time for a shift. She didn't want to set a negative example with Ranger's employees, even though Ranger had always given her special liberties that other employees did not have. None of those liberties were overt, though.

"Yo, babe."

"Yo, husband. Why didn't you wake me when you got up?"

"You looked peaceful."

"I hate to be late. It undermines your authority."

"It's not like I'm going to fire you."

"This is true," Stephanie agreed. "My body is still on our honeymoon."

"Time to get back to work, babe. Your to-do box is full."

"I'll be down in a half hour."

"Ella's been busy this morning," Ranger said.

"Doing what?"

"You'll see."

After a five minute shower, Stephanie pulled on a Rangeman uniform, swiped a coat of mascara over her lashes, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and padded to the kitchen to grab a bagel. Ranger was right, Ella had been busy. In the living room, she'd hung a large banner that screamed CONGRATULATIONS in florescent blue letters. A smaller banner was hanging in front of the kitchen island offering a WELCOME HOME! Ella had also placed an assortment of bagels, cream cheese, donuts, and a fruit tray on top of the island. Resting on top of a chocolate éclair was a miniature replica of a bride and groom, smiling wide with excitement.

Stephanie smiled and took two glazed donuts from the silver tray, dropping them on top of a napkin. She'd have to make a quick stop by Ella's apartment to thank her for the warm home coming. Ella was truly one of a kind. Walking to the door, donuts in hand, Stephanie's cell phone rang and she pulled it off her hip, answering on the third ring.

"Are you pregnant yet?" Grandma Mazur asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not yet," Stephanie told her grandmother. "We'll probably wait a while."

"Darn, someone has to stop Valerie's momentum. She's going to have her own litter here soon."

Valerie was up to four girls now, and she'd sworn she was done after the second one.

"I can't compete with Valerie. She's too far ahead in the game."

Nor did she want to compete with her sister in motherhood. Valerie had become a baby making machine.

"How did you like the strawberry massage oil?"

Giving an inward cringe, Stephanie said, "Loved it."

"I knew you would," Grandma Mazur said jubilantly. "Are you excited about Saturday?"

"Yes," Stephanie said, only half telling the truth. She hadn't really wanted a reception, but she and Ranger had agreed it would allow both families to come together and celebrate their marriage.

"I've coordinated a Soul Train line with the DJ. You know me and Jerome love to dance."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Can't wait."

After a quick stop by Ella's apartment, Stephanie was at her desk by eleven thirty-five. Glaring at the stack of files in the to-do box, she pushed out a long sigh and dialed Ella.

"I'll be working late tonight."

"Ranger already told me," Ella said, all chipper. "I'll bring dinner up around seven-thirty tonight."

"You're the best, Ella."

Ella chuckled, "I don't come cheap, honey."

Ella wasn't joking. Ranger was paying building management extremely nice money. But Ella and Louis played a huge part in Rangeman's day to day operations. Ranger couldn't do his job without their expertise and assistance. They kept the building running smoothly, 24 hours a day.

Lifting the first file from the box, Stephanie booted the computer and got busy. Two hours later, working on her third file, Stephanie looked up from the computer screen to find Ranger standing in her cubicle, holding a sandwich and an apple."

"Babe."

"I quit."

Ranger smiled, places the sandwich and fruit on the desk, and leaned in for a kiss. Stephanie obliged and sat back in the chair.

"What should I call you?" she asked Ranger.

"I don't follow."

"Ranger seems too official. I need a cute, snuggly name for you, now that you're my husband."

"If you call me snuggle bear in front of my men, you're sleeping on the couch indefinitely."

"Claims the man who couldn't go five days without sex," Stephanie said through a sly smile.

"I'll have sex with you, and then I'll put you on the couch."

"Boo?"

"No."

"Pumpkin lump?"

"No."

"Big Daddy?"

"Only in bed."

"Okay, what about babe?"

"That's my line," Ranger said, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile. "How about something creative like Carlos?"

Stephanie pondered the idea thoughtfully. "Ricky."

"My grandmother called me Ricky when I was young."

"Carlos is okay, but it's not snuggly."

"You keep contemplating the name change, babe. I have to get back to work. And please don't quit until you clear out your to-do box."

"I'm ready to start my PI business," Stephanie said before Ranger could leave.

"Right now?"

"Soon."

"I've reached out to some of my contacts regarding discounted office space," Ranger said. "Let me work out a nice leasing deal, and we'll go from there."

"Will I need a business plan?"

"You'll need a business plan I you want to apply for a business loan, or request money from an investor. I would like to avoid both options."

"You're the expert," Stephanie said. "I trust your opinion."

Ranger nodded and turned to leave the cubicle.

"Oh, by the way," Stephanie said. "Grandma gave me an update on the reception this Saturday."

"Are we showing up for that?"

"Well, yes, since the bash is being thrown in our honor, and all. Plus, we don't want to miss the Soul Train line."

"Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Nine**

Stephanie parked her car in front of her parents' house at two-thirty on the dot. Thursdays were usually light work days at Rangeman, so with most of her searches completed; she informed her husband that she was leaving work to join the reception coordinator in a final walk through of the banquet hall.

Leaving most of the planning to her mother and mother-in-law, Stephanie had agreed to just about every idea they'd come up with, apart from the wedding cake. Because her wedding had been nontraditional, Stephanie didn't want a customary wedding cake. She'd been there and done that. Instead, she chose a nice array of gourmet cupcakes that would be stacked on an extra large, three-tiered tower. Each tier would hold a different array of flavored cupcakes, and Stephanie had chosen all her favorites, including pineapple, red velvet and peanut butter cream.

Valerie had actually recommended the cupcake tower. Apparently, cupcake towers were becoming a popular replacement for wedding cakes in California, a state in which Valerie had lived during her first marriage. Trenton had yet to catch on to the Golden State's trend, but Stephanie was happy to be one of the Burg's trailblazers.

Wearing a light blue pantsuit, Grandma Mazur was standing at the front door waiting for Stephanie. "Well, look at you," she said to her granddaughter, pushing open the screen door. "How does it feel to be a married woman again?"

"This time around it feels great."

Your mother is putting on her face. We'll be ready to go in about 10 minutes. There's coffee cake in the kitchen."

Following her grandmother to the kitchen, Stephanie asked, "Where's dad?"

"He's out with the cab today."

Stephanie helped herself to a chunk of coffee cake while Grandma Mazur poured a steaming cup of coffee, setting it down on the table.

"Armena's going to meet us at the hall. She's a hoot. I really like her."

"Armena is a very lovely lady," Stephanie agreed. "All the Manoso siblings will be at the reception."

"Even the one in the military?"

Stephanie nodded as she washed down the Entenmanns cake with a sip of hot coffee. "Yes, according to Carlos, his baby sister will be in attendance. Cora is the only sibling I haven't met."

"You're calling Ranger by his name now?" Stephanie's grandmother asked. "Should we call him Carlos instead of Ranger, too?"

"Honestly, I don't think he has a preference on what you call him now. Ranger was my work associate, mentor and protector. Carlos is my husband. For my part, using his given name feels more intimate and personal."

"That's a fine sentiment," Grandma Mazur said, pinching off a piece of coffee cake. "You called your first husband dickhead most of the time. You've definitely evolved."

Wiping crumbs off the table, Grandma Mazur asked, "Do you spend a lot of time with the Ranger's family?"

"We don't get to see his family often. But Armena tries to get all the kids together once a month, and some holidays."

"What are you going to do on holidays now?"

Stephanie let the question hang in the air for a beat. With the holiday's quickly approaching, her grandmother had brought up a good question. Stephanie had always spent the holidays with her parents'. But now that she was a married again, she'd have to share her holidays with Ranger's family as well.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out."

"When I married your grandfather, we'd take turns between families. One holiday we'd go visit his family, and the next holiday we'd visit my family. Compromising kept the arguments at a minimum."

"That sounds fair," Stephanie agreed. "I guess Carlos and I can host a few holidays, too."

"Now you're getting it," Grandma Mazur said. "And you might want to perfect a few more recipes. You don't want the maid taking your place in the kitchen."

Stephanie winced at the remark. Her mother and grandmother had made it very clear that they were not crazy about Ella taking care of the Manoso household. So this was Grandma Mazur's not so subtle way of broaching the subject again.

"Ella's not exactly a maid," Stephanie clarified. "And she's not interested in taking my place in the kitchen. Ella and her husband Louis manage the building that houses Rangeman. Ella prepares the meals, launders the uniforms, and cleans the apartments for _all_ the employees, not just me and Carlos. The penthouse belongs to Rangeman and is included in Ella's housekeeping duties."

Grandma Mazur shifted her teeth around in her mouth as Stephanie explained Ella's true role at Rangeman.

"So she's not your private maid?"

"No, Ella works for Rangeman. I inherited Ella through my relationship with Carlos. Ella and Louis are a part of Rangemen, so they won't be going anywhere."

"Young people have it so easy these days," Helen said, breezing into the kitchen, catching the tail end of the conversation. She was dressed in gray slacks, a red cardigan sweater, and black pumps.

"When you were my age, you didn't have to work," Stephanie reminded her mother. "We're living in a different era, and there's nothing wrong with having a housekeeper. Besides, I'm not sitting around filing my nails while Ella lifts my feet to vacuum the floor."

"Of course not," Helen said. "You're a career woman. I get it."

"I always wanted to be a career woman," Grandma Mazur interjected, taking her hand bag off the table. "But back in my day, it was taboo for a woman to take on a job. It just wasn't done. I wanted to build them bombers in the 1940's, but I was too young to work back then."

"Small blessings," Helen said under her breath. "Let's get to the hall."

The Tea Garden Banquet Hall was a cream colored, stucco building located on East Franklin, just a few miles from the Franklin National Park. Outside of the complex stood a beautiful fountain that was framed inside of a rose garden. There were two paths leading into the building, separated by two large archways. One path led to the entrance of a huge party room, and the other led to a space built for smaller events. The Manoso reception was going to be held in the smaller hall.

"Mrs. Manoso, I presume," a thin, wiry woman asked as Stephanie walked through the glass doors with her mother and grandmother in tow.

"Yes, that's me."

Smiling and shaking Stephanie's hand, the woman said, "I'm Betsy Mallory, the Tea Garden's events coordinator. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Stephanie said, smiling back at the woman.

"Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur, it's nice to see you again," Betsy said to Stephanie's mother and grandmother. "Please follow me. The tables and chairs are already set up. I just wanted to go over some last minute logistics with you all."

Wearing a professional navy blue pantsuit over a white silk blouse, Betsy led the women into the small banquet hall.

Using her hands for emphasis, Betsy said, "As you can see, we have six large tables set up around the room. Each table can hold up to ten guests."

Stephanie studied the intimate space. The set up was identical to the photo on the Tea Garden's website page. She'd requested the round tables so the guests could easily converse with one another.

"Each table will be covered with a white table cloth," Betsy continued. "And the centerpieces will be crystal bowls filled with flowers and floating candles, just as you requested"

"I think this is perfect," Helen said, admiring the room.

"You bet it is," Grandma Mazur agreed, looking at Stephanie for confirmation.

"Yes. This space is perfect for our guests. Where will the DJ set up his equipment?"

Betsy pointed to the far corner of the room. "The DJ can set up over there, right in front of the dance floor. And there will be a table set up over here," Betsy said, pointing to a cozy space on the left hand side of the room. "That is where you, your husband and the wedding party will be sitting."

"I didn't have a traditional wedding," Stephanie explained. "There was no wedding party. Our parents' will be joining us at the table."

"That's all right. We'll set up a smaller table, one big enough to hold up to eight people," Betsy said. "Behind the bride and groom's table, just off to the right, we'll set up the buffet table for dinner, and a smaller table next to it will hold your cupcake tower."

"Sounds like a plan," Stephanie said, completely satisfied with the set up.

This reception was not going be a lavish, five hour affair. Instead, the event would be an intimate celebration between two merging families and a few close friends. And in a couple of days all the hoopla would be over, and everyone could move on with their regular daily routines.

"So sorry I'm late," Armena said, blasting into the room, waving a manila folder over her head. "I was typing up the schedule and menu for Saturday."

"No problem," Stephanie said to Armena, giving her mother-in-law a warm hug. "We were just checking out the set up of the room."

Wearing brown slacks and a beige and black sweater, Armena exchanged hugs with Helen and Grandma Mazur, set her brown leather purse on a table, and then looked at Stephanie again.

"Is everything to your liking so far?"

"Everything's excellent. But I'm no really picky about these kinds of things. That's why I let you all handle most of the planning. And you've done a fine job."

Gently patting Stephanie's stomach, Armena said, "I hope you and Carlos cooked me up a grandson on your honeymoon."

"You'll probably have to wait a while for that grandson, Armena."

Betsy smiled politely and looked toward the door. "Ladies, I'll be in the vestibule if you need me."

All the women smiled at Betsy as she turned to leave the room, and then they pulled chairs from under a table, sitting down to talk.

"You never know," Armena said, pulling a typed document from the folder, placing it in the center of the table so everyone could view the contents. "Surprises happen. I was surprised four times after Lupe and Celia were born. Ernesto and I had only planned for a boy and a girl."

"That's a lot of surprises!" Grandma Mazur said to Armena.

"Tell me about it!" Armena chuckled. "I wouldn't trade any of them, though. Well, maybe Lupe and Carlos. But that's just when they're getting on my last nerve, picking on each other."

"Valerie and Stephanie argued non stop when they were young girls," Helen complained. "One time, Frank threatened to lock both of them in a room together until they stopped their bickering."

Recalling the constant bickering in the Plum household, Stephanie made a mental note to refill her birth control prescription, and then she looked at the schedule on the table.

"Are we ready to go over the agenda?"

"Of course, dear," Armena answered, focusing on the schedule. "We cut out a lot of the traditional activities from the reception, keeping the evening as simple as possible."

Stephanie scanned the list of activities, her eyes reading each typed line on the paper:

_Arrival of guests_

_Introduction of bride and groom_

_Toast to bride and groom_

_Dinner served_

_Bride and groom mingle w/family_

_Cupcakes served_

_Bride and groom's first dance_

_Open dance floor for family/friends_

The list of activities was short and sweet, and Stephanie was pleased. "This looks great," she said looking around the table at the women. "Carlos and I wanted a nice, intimate celebration, and this is perfect."

"Are you okay with Lupe and Valerie giving the toasts?"

"I think it's great. Carlos can't believe Lupe agreed to do it."

"Lupe and Carlos love each other," Armena stressed to the women at the table. "They just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. That's why they can't be around each other for too long without having a pissing contest. But at the end of the day, whether he shows it or not, Lupe wants the best for his little brother. And he's very fond of you, too, Stephanie."

"That's nice to know," Stephanie said optimistically. "I'm sure Carlos and Lupe will be fine for one night."

"After you and Carlos complete your first dance, the DJ will start the party and the Soul Train line," Grandma Mazur reminded Stephanie."

Helen rolled her eyes, and Armena smiled patiently at Grandma Mazur.

"The Soul Train line should be fun," Stephanie said, appeasing her Grandmother. She just wanted everybody to have a good time.

"I believe the menu is next on the list," Helen said, changing the subject.

Armena pulled a typed menu from the folder and passed it to Stephanie, and Helen explained the dinner arrangement.

"The food will be set up buffet style on the table, so everyone can serve themselves. There will be an assortment of cheeses, vegetables and fruit, along with a garden salad to start the meal. And then we'll have grilled lemon chicken, roast beef, pasta shells, and sautéed vegetables. Dinner rolls, coffee, tea, and champagne will also be served."

"That sounds like a delicious spread," Stephanie said. Her mouth was watering just thinking about it. "I'm so grateful for what you all have done. You've worked very hard on this reception."

"We're so glad you like the set up, sweetie," Armena said proudly, looking at Helen and Grandma Mazur. "As long as you're happy, we're happy."

Nodding her head at the women at the table, Stephanie said, "I'm very happy with everything." And then she glanced at her watch. "I have to get out of here. I need to get home and get dinner in the oven."

Stephanie's mother smiled proudly at her daughter, as if she'd just announced her decision to run for President of the United States. In Helen's mind, she finally had a normal daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**From This Day Forward**

**Chapter Ten**

Mr. and Mrs. Manoso arrived at the Tea Garden Banquet Hall at five forty-five Sunday evening. Receiving the royal treatment, Stephanie and Ranger were chauffeured to the reception in a Rangeman SUV driven by Hal, and then Tank escorted them into the building. Betsy Mallory, the events coordinator, greeted the newlyweds with a warm smile when they walked into the vestibule.

"I think most everyone has arrived," she said, escorting Stephanie and Ranger to the entrance of the banquet room. "The DJ will introduce you as soon as all the guests are seated."

Betsy entered the hall to speak with the DJ and Stephanie stole a look inside, taking in scene. The tables were covered with white table clothes in conjunction with table runners in mauve, burgundy and gold. Each table held a crystal bowl full of liquid with burgundy, floating candles and rose petals inside. The bride and groom's table was covered in a silk, burgundy and cream fabric, with gold plates, silverware and napkin holders resting on top. Floating candles inside mini crystal bowls were aligned along the front of the table, creating a glowing row of romantic illumination. Stephanie and Ranger's parents' were sitting at the table, all of them dressed to the nines.

A silky, cream colored material extended from the top center of the ceiling, cascading down the side of the walls, creating a dream like ambiance within the cozy, dimly lit space. At the front of the room, facing all the tables, a large screen and laptop had been set up, and a slide show of Stephanie and Ranger's wedding ceremony was switching from one still picture to the next, on an automatic timer.

Holding Stephanie tight around her waist, Ranger's eyes also scanned the room. "Kudos to the matriarch's," he said. "They've really outdone themselves."

"That's an understatement," Stephanie said, leaning back into her husband's chest, her hands encasing his arms around her waist. "They've transformed the room into a fantasy world."

Watching the wedding photos transition on the screen, tears welled in Stephanie's eyes as she recalled one of the happiest days of her life. Family and friends greeted one another inside the room, complimenting evening wear, introducing relatives, and admiring the slide show while soft jazz played in the background. After a couple of minutes, the DJ turned on his microphone and politely asked everyone to take their seats so the evening could get underway. As the guests chose tables, the Tea Garden's catering staff shuffled around the room in their uniforms, pouring ice water and champagne into glasses and setting the food over burners along the buffet table.

Betsy popped back into the vestibule and said, "The DJ is preparing everyone for the introduction."

Stephanie turned to Ranger and straightened his tie. Her hair in cascading curls, she was wearing a chiffon dress the same color as her wedding gown. However, this dress was a knee length number that flowed over her hips, tapered at the waist, and fell off her shoulders, showing just a hint of cleavage. Ranger was wearing a charcoal grey Hugo Boss suit, white dress shirt, and a silk tie and handkerchief in wine-red.

Stephanie kissed her husband's lips and said, "You look very sexy, Carlos."

"Back at you, babe."

Wiping her lipstick off Ranger's lips, Stephanie turned toward the entrance.

Once everyone was seated at their tables inside the hall, the DJ, a tall, square shouldered man with dark, wavy hair and green eyes, spoke into the microphone in a baritone like voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand to your feet to welcome the bride and groom."

Ranger looked at Stephanie and took her by the hand. "I guess that's our queue, babe."

All the guests stood to their feet, eager smiles on their faces, and then the DJ said, "I'm happy to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso!"

A roar of applause resonated throughout the room as Stephanie and Ranger entered the hall, smiling and greeting friends and family on their way to the front table. Standing at the Rangeman table was Hal, Tank, Ella and Louis, and Ranger's three business partners. Connie, Lula, Vinnie, and Mooner were also sharing a table, representing the bonds office crew. Stephanie's good friend, Mary Lou, had showed up with her husband and kids, smiling and blowing kisses toward the happy couple.

The Manoso clan commandeered two tables close to the front of the room. Lupe and Courtney, Celia, Kevin and their two kids, Adriana, Lucia, Cora, and Grandma Manoso were all in attendance, joined by Ranger's daughter, Julie and her mother, Rachel. Valerie and Albert and their girls, along with Grandma Mazur, Jerome and Sally Sweet were at a table next to the Manosos. Valerie had left the two youngest girls with a sitter.

Stephanie and Ranger joined their parents at the bride and groom's table and glanced around the room, taking in all the familiar, loving faces. Stephanie gave everyone an appreciative smile and finger wave as Ranger pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Sitting in a chair next to Stephanie, Ranger threw a glance Julie's way. The child smiled and waved at her father and step-mother, and Ranger gave her a wink and a wide smile. Rachel was next to Julie, wearing a polite smile on her face. She also waved at Ranger and Stephanie. Rachel was Julie's chaperone for the night, there to support her daughter's budding relationship with her biological father.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, let's get the evening started," the DJ said as everyone took their seats. "We'll now have a toast to the bride and groom. Lupe Manoso and Valerie Kloughn will do the honors."

Stephanie glanced at Ranger and he shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what Lupe intended to say.

Holding a flute full of champagne, Lupe made his way to the bride and groom's table and stood next to his brother and sister-in-law. Courtney gave him a look that stressed; _Do not ruin this moment._

"First, let me start by saying how proud I am of my brother," Lupe said to the spectators.

"Carlos has become the man I've always known he could be. He's fearless, strong, responsible, loyal, and successful. And he's finally found a beautiful and smart woman who makes him happy."

Lupe paused and turned to face Stephanie and Ranger. Stephanie offered Lupe a smile and Ranger nodded his head in appreciation. The gesture was heartfelt. Turning back to the audience, Lupe said quietly into the microphone, "My brother is the man I aspire to be."

Finally, Stephanie thought, looking at Ranger through surprised eyes. Lupe had admitted what she'd suspected from the first moment she met the eldest sibling. Lupe loved his brother, but he also envied his life. Ranger was living the life Lupe desired. For some odd reason, the revelation seemed to surprise Ranger a bit, even though he'd probably guessed as much over the years.

Perhaps hearing Lupe's disclosure out loud somehow validated Ranger's feelings about his relationship with his brother. Whatever the case, as the soft oohs and aahs filled the room, Ranger seemed genuinely touched by his brother's sincere confession. Stephanie took Ranger's hand and gave it a squeeze. Keeping his focus on his brother, Ranger squeezed back, determined to hide any kind of emotion he was feeling at the moment.

Turning to face the bride and groom again, Lupe raised his glass and said, "Here's to a happy marriage, healthy children, and hot sex!"

The crowd erupted into laughter and applause, and the adults raised their champagne glasses toward Stephanie and Ranger. The Manoso megawatt smile creased Lupe's face as he kissed Stephanie on the cheek and hugged his brother. Ernesto beamed proudly at his sons while Armena wiped a tear from her cheek, probably relieved that Lupe had taken the high road for once.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever seen heard Lupe say to you," Stephanie whispered to Ranger.

Nodding his head, Ranger said, "Yeah, I might have to pick a fight with him before the night is over, just to make sure he's okay."

Valerie was up next. Wearing a lovely fuchsia evening dress, she smiled and waved at Stephanie and Ranger as she carried her champagne glass to the front of the room.

"Wow! I don't know if I can top Lupe's toast. That was great!"

The guests gave a second round of applause for Lupe and then settled down to hear Valerie's toast.

"Jeez, Steph," Valerie said, looking at her sister. "How crazy is this?" We're both on our second husband now. I guess we're more alike than we'd like to admit."

Stephanie let out a chuckle at her sister's assumption. In school, Valerie had been voted the most likely to settle down and have children after college. No one ever thought Stephanie would actually settle down. Valerie and Stephanie had taken very different paths and made different choices in their lives. However, they'd both ended up in failed marriages, opting to try again with men who were polar opposites. Stephanie and her sister were not alike, but they had shared some of the same challenges.

"But you know what?" Valerie continued. "This time I can see that you're truly happy. And that makes me feel good."

Turning her attention to Ranger, Valerie said, "I appreciate how you've taken care of my sister. And I know she's in good hands as long as you're in her life. I'm honored that you're now a member of our family."

Raising her glass in salute, Valerie said, "Welcome to the loony bin, brother-in-law!"

The crowd bellowed with laughter, and Stephanie and Ranger raised their glasses toward Valerie in appreciation. Actually, as it was, Valerie wasn't joking. Ranger was now an official member of the Plum Asylum. Love truly was a crazy thing.

The event staff had uncovered the food during the toasts and the mouth-watering aroma was drifting throughout the room.

"Friends and family," the DJ said into the microphone. "Starting with the bride and groom, please form a single line at the buffet table and enjoy the feast."

A Kenny G instrumental floated through the speakers as Stephanie and Ranger and their parents made their way to the buffet table, filling their plates with food. Then the guests followed suit, piling food onto their plates. Lively chatter and smooth jazz music filled the room while the crowd devoured the delicious meal and sipped champagne. After Stephanie and Ranger finished their meal, they went from one table to the next, greeting their friends, family and associates, thanking them all for coming.

By seven-thirty everyone had finished their meal and the DJ grabbed the microphone to announce the next activity on the agenda.

"Okay, lovely people, please direct your attention to the delicious tower of cupcakes. Once the bride and groom have been served their dessert, everyone else will be free to indulge."

Deciding early on to skip the whole feeding each other cake routine, Stephanie and Ranger were served their cupcakes at the table. Stephanie picked a peanut butter cream and red velvet cupcake, and Ranger picked an apple spice cupcake with cream cheese icing.

From his spot at the table, Sally Sweet called out, "Oh, please! Are you two lame or what? We want to see one of you wearing a face full of frosting!"

"I think Ranger should get it!" Grandma Mazur yelled out, supporting Sally Sweet. "On account Stephanie has perfect makeup and hair."

Stephanie glanced at Ranger and her mouth spread into a mischievous grin. Looking at the two cupcakes on her plate, debating on which on would look better on Ranger's face, she finally decided on the red velvet cupcake. And then she turned her attention back to Ranger.

"Babe."

"Close your eyes. This won't hurt."

Julie giggled and added her two cents from her chair. "Let him have it, Stephanie!"

Ranger's lips twitched.

"Go for it!" Someone else yelled from the crowd, egging Stephanie on.

Ranger knew it was coming, so he closed his eyes as Stephanie smashed the cupcake into his face, spreading the cream cheese icing over his nose and cheeks like lotion. Hoots and hollers erupted from the invitees and they clapped their hands.

"Come on, get her back, Ranger!" Someone from the Rangeman table called out.

"Stephanie was laughing now, shaking her head profusely. "If you get icing in my hair, I'm going to kill you!"

Then Stephanie heard Mary Lou say, "To hell with the make-up and hair. Give her a little taste!"

Licking frosting and cake from his lips, Ranger scooped a couple of fingers over the top of his cupcake and smeared frosting over Stephanie's nose and mouth, dotting her cheeks and forehead for good measure.

Stephanie let out a fun-loving chuckle and leaned in to give Ranger a kiss. He gently grabbed her head and rubbed his cheek against the side of her face; passing on some of the red crumbs and cream cheese frosting he was wearing. And when he was sure she had enough red velvet cupcake on her face, he kissed her lips.

"You know you're going to pay for that, babe," Ranger said, smiling as he wiped cupcake off his face with a burgundy cloth napkin.

Smiling wide, Stephanie pushed a napkin into a glass of water and proceeded to help Ranger clean up. "Can't wait."

As the guests lined up for dessert, several more cupcakes magically appeared on the bride and groom's table while they cleaned cake off their faces.

A half hour later, with everyone giddy from sugar or tipsy from champagne, the DJ said, "Let's gets this party started, folks. It's now time for the bride and groom's first dance. Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, please step on the dance floor."

Leading his bride to the floor, Ranger pulled Stephanie in close to his chest, one hand at the small of her back, and the other hand entwined within her hand. Marc Anthony belted out the first verse of _My Baby You_ and the newlyweds swayed back and forth to the melody, staring into each others eyes.

Resting his chin against Stephanie's temple, Ranger said, "I can't believe this ride is almost over."

Stephanie closed her eyes and inhaled her husband's comforting scent. "I know. The last three weeks have been some of the best days of my life. I haven't felt this happy and relaxed in years."

Ranger kissed Stephanie's temple. "I guess we'll have to find some trouble to get into, then. For old times sake."

"No thanks. I like things just the way they are currently."

Ranger smiled as Marc Anthony sang the last few bars of the love song. "Yeah, I can get used to this kind of normal. I love you, babe."

Framing Ranger's face in her hands, Stephanie moved her lips over his mouth and said, "I love you even more." And then they kissed as the song faded into silence.

Jovial applause ascended into the room as Ranger escorted Stephanie off the floor. Their part was over for the night. It was time to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Will all the party people please report to the dance floor," the DJ said, throwing on _Get the Party Started_by Pink.

With sugar induced hysteria, all the kids jumped out of their chairs and headed toward the quaint dance floor, grateful for the opportunity to expend their pent up energy and excitement.

Julie, Mary Alice and Angie jumped up and down on the floor, singing into fake microphones as Pink sang, "_I'm coming out so you better get this party started_."

Celia's kids, Corey and Kaley, and Mary Lou's kids joined the girls on the floor, clapping, spinning and trying out the latest video dance moves.

The energy in the room was palpable and several of the adults joined the kids on the floor. Grandma Mazur and Jerome jumped on the floor, trying but failing miserably to copy the children's choreography. Jerome hopped around on his good leg, doing his usual routine, causing the kids to double over from laughing so hard.

Helen cut her eye to Stephanie. "Your grandmother is going to break her hip!"

Working on her third cupcake, Stephanie shrugged. "The Soul Train line will wear her down. Give it a few minutes."

Halfway into Pink's song, Ernesto pulled Armena on the floor, and the couple two-stepped and giggled along with the children.

Ranger stared at his parents' through amused eyes. "Babe, my folks have had too much to drink. Look at them, acting like teenagers."

"They're cute," Stephanie said, watching the couple as they struggled to keep up with the youngsters on the floor.

After dancing in her seat for the duration of Pink's song, Ranger's baby sister Cora walked over to the DJ and whispered in his ear. And then she bounced over to Ranger and Stephanie, grabbing their hands. The sassy and petite olive skinned beauty was an exact replica of her mother.

"We're going to Mambo and Salsa next. Get your ass's on the floor."

"No way," Stephanie said, shaking her head. "I don't have that kind of rhythm." I'll watch from here."

"We're going to have to teach you how to Salsa, girl," Cora said, hands on her hips.

Stephanie gave Cora and Ranger a finger wave. "I'll observe and learn from my chair. I don't want to embarrass the family."

Cora pouted at Stephanie and tugged on Ranger's arm, pulling him to his feet, just as the DJ put on _Pegate_ by Ricky Martin. Ranger removed his coat and the whole Manoso clan rushed the floor, clapping their hands over their heads as the Latin beat pumped through the speakers. Ranger and Cora slid into a rhythmic Mambo, their feet moving in sync with the music. Celia and Lupe joined the dance, followed by Adriana and Lucia, in their bare feet. Armena and Ernesto joined their children, still fighting the champagne's sluggish effect on their muscles. Grandma Manoso was the last to join the family on the floor. She had also taken off her shoes, getting comfortable for the dance.

Stephanie admired her new family as they danced and laughed together. In past conversations regarding his family, Ranger had admitted that he used to dance with his siblings as a child. Studying the adult siblings on the floor, Stephanie tried to picture them as young kids, dancing together in the basement of their childhood home.

She'd never seen Ranger in this element, relaxed and having fun with his family.

On the floor, Lupe was trying to out Mambo Ranger, which wasn't working out so well. Lupe had about 20 pounds on Ranger, and that extra weight gave the younger sibling a huge advantage. Ranger was smooth and light on his feet, and Lupe was out of breath before Ricky Martin broke into the second verse of the song.

Unable to wipe the smile off her face, Stephanie watched as Julie sidle up next to her father. He took his daughter by the hand, patiently leading her through the dance, giving detailed instructions. Obviously, the child had inherited the Manoso's dancing genes, because she quickly picked up on the Mambo, gallantly dancing with Ranger and each of her aunts, showing off her new moves.

Ranger's sisters took turns dancing with their niece, teaching her extra choreography to add a little spice to the dance. And by the end of the song, Julie was shimmying her shoulders like Lucia and shaking her hips like Adriana. A Salsa song by Frankie Negron began to play and a tired Ernesto and Armena headed back to the table for another round of cupcakes. The Manoso siblings stayed on the floor, joined by a few other guests eager to learn how to Salsa.

The next dance lesson went to Grandma Mazur. Grabbing the senior dance machine's hands, Ranger was as patient with Grandma Mazur as he'd been with Julie. Not nearly as coordinated as the twelve-year-old, Stephanie's grandmother didn't have the rhythm to perfect the Salsa. Nevertheless, she stepped all over Ranger's feet and threw up her hands as if she were the Queen of Salsa. Ranger quickly handed her off to his petite grandmother. Despite her age, Grandma Manoso still had a few moves left in her bones, even though they were slower moves. She grabbed Grandma Manoso's hand and together they presented their own slow but steady version of the Salsa.

Stephanie glanced at her parents' sitting at the end of the table. Frank had his head down, focusing on a cupcake, and Helen was watching her mother get her groove on, hoping she wouldn't drop dead of a heart attack.

"I can see some of the folks with no rhythm are staying in their chairs," Rachel said to Stephanie, sitting down next to her.

With her attention focused on her parents', Stephanie did not see Rachel approach the table.

She looked at Ranger's ex wife and smiled. "God wasn't passing out rhythm when he created the Plums."

Rachel offered an understanding grin, and Stephanie noticed the woman's straight, white teeth. With her long, dark hair pulled into a sleek ponytail, and her skin glowing, Stephanie realized just how striking Rachel actually was. Giving birth to three children had given her a generous cup size, and she was an inch taller and about 10 pounds heavier than Stephanie.

"I'm also part of that no rhythm nation," Rachel complained. "Julie's lucky to have her father's lineage to rely on."

"She's a great dancer," Stephanie said, her eyes following Julie on the floor. Rachel was watching her, too.

After a moment or so of silence, Rachel said, "I suppose I have to thank you for Ranger's sudden interest in getting to know Julie better. He'd never entertained the idea until you came into his life."

Stephanie studied Rachel closely, trying to gauge the woman's mood. By his own admission, Ranger had not been a good husband to his first wife. And Stephanie wondered if she still had regrets about the short-lived marriage.

"I mentioned it to him," Stephanie admitted. "I think Carlos always wanted a closer relationship with Julie. But his lifestyle was kind of crazy for a while."

"Tell me about it," Rachel said, eyes glued to the dance floor, watching Julie and Ranger do the Salsa. "When we were married, there were nights when he didn't even come home. He definitely was not husband or father material back then."

Stephanie swallowed a sip of champagne, letting the comment hang in the air for a moment. As a woman who'd once been in a loveless marriage, she could relate to the resentment Rachel seemed to be hording.

"Carlos is a different man now," Stephanie said to Rachel. "I know for a fact that he's not proud of his past history as a husband or father. Despite the past, he really wants to do right by Julie. He loves her."

"Well, I guess everyone deserves a second chance," Rachel said dryly.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the whole conversation, Stephanie said, "How's Ron?"

She no longer wanted to discuss her husband's past with his ex wife. It was just too awkward.

Rachel pulled her eyes away from Julie and Ranger and stared at Stephanie, as if trying to remember who Ron was. "Ron? Oh, he's doing great. He had to work this weekend. My mother's keeping our two younger children."

"That's good," Stephanie said, wondering if Rachel was lying.

Taking another sip of champagne, not knowing what to say next, Stephanie was relieved when the Salsa song faded away and the dance floor began to clear.

"Thank you for bringing Julie to the reception," she said to Rachel. "We really love having her around."

Rachel smiled politely at Stephanie. "That makes me feel good. She really likes you, Stephanie. And she's really enjoying the extra time with Ranger."

Moving in close, placing her hand on Stephanie's arm, she said, "Best wishes. I hope you have better luck with him than I did."

The veiled sly remark left Stephanie speechless. She gave Rachel a finger wave and took another long sip of her champagne. Making a mental note to tread very lightly with the ex wife, Stephanie watched the woman walk away. Rachel seemed to be in an extremely vulnerable space right now.

Ranger passed Rachel on the way back to the table, and she told him, "I was keeping Stephanie entertained while you were on the floor."

Ranger offered Rachel a curious smile and thanked her respectfully.

"Everything okay?" He asked Stephanie, sitting down next to her.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Dancing Machine. We were discussing Julie."

"And?" Ranger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Rachel might be a little vulnerable right now."

"What did she say?"

"She was just reminiscing about the past, you know, recalling your lack of commitment to the marriage."

Ranger blew out a soft breath. "She still has qualms about our failed marriage?"

"That's what I got from our short conversation."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ranger said. "I've certainly moved on."

Stephanie gave Ranger a champagne induced grin and kissed his lips. "Let's not worry about it right now."

"No worries," Ranger confirmed.

Focusing on the dance floor, Stephanie said, "Looks like the Soul Train line has begun. Lula's up first."

"Lula's had a lot of champagne," Ranger pointed out. "I hope all the kids are distracted right now."

Lula was working her way down the line to the _Party Rock Anthem_. With her sequined dress hiked up over her thighs, she was dropping it like it was scorching hot. Tank was right behind her, doing a cool two-step with his head held high. Behind Lula and Tank, Grandma Mazur and Jerome made their way down the line, arms flailing like dying birds.

Next up was a tall and lanky middle aged Italian man, followed by a short, small framed African American man in his mid thirties. Bringing up the rear was a chunky Caucasian man wearing glasses, tripping over his own feet. Ranger's three business partners, Al, Terrance and Shawn, were known for being shrewd business men, but none of them were great dancers.

Connie and Vinnie and Hank offered their support from the table, laughing and pointing at Ella and Louis as they mimicked the kids, trying to do the _Dougie_ dance down the line. Hank's face was as red as a beet from laughing so hard.

Grandma Manoso joined Lucia, Cora and Sally Sweet, and they all trotted slowly down the line, keeping pace with the senior Supreme. Sally had on four inch stilettos and a tight sweater dress. Kicking a leg up in the air, almost over his head, he looked hideous, but he kept up a good rhythm in the shoes. The Soul Train chugged through one more song and then derailed after _Conga _by Gloria Estefan faded from the speakers.

Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said. "This will be the last song of the evening. I hope everyone has enjoyed the event. And once again, a hearty congratulation goes out to the bride and groom. Live well and prosper."

Louis Armstrong's _What a Wonderful World_ played through the speakers and Ranger grabbed Stephanie's hand. "Come on, babe. This is our last song. All you have to do is sway."

Helen nudged Frank, pulling him away from his fourth cupcake of the night. Grabbing her hand, he escorted her to the floor. Most of the married adults joined the bride and groom for a romantic last dance. Even Lupe and Courtney joined hands and walked to the floor, showing a rare display of affection. Julie pulled her mother onto the floor and they did a cute little two step to the song.

With her arms wrapped around Ranger's neck, her cheek pressed against the side of his face, Stephanie said, "This is the perfect song to end the night."

Ranger pulled Stephanie snug into his body. "This has been an ideal night, babe."

In the vestibule, just outside the ballroom, a lone figure stood in the shadows, eyes glued on newlyweds. Blissful memories of years past flooded the mind of the uninvited visitor. There had been the first dance, cutting of the cake, sharing champagne, and then stepping over the threshold. But the joyful memories had been quickly replaced with the never-ending nightmare of a tragic loss. The secret spectator quietly pondered how long it would take for the couple to fully grasp the truth regarding their future. Happy endings only happened in fairy tales.

The figure turned to leave, disappearing out the front door of the Tea Garden Banquet Hall, just as Louis Armstrong mused, "_I think to myself…what a wonderful world_."

The End…For Now.


End file.
